Unlocking the power
by Tima Yami's wife
Summary: [Sequel to “Tima and Atem”] 15 years after Marik took Atem’s firstborn, Aziza faces her past at the Duel Academy while dealing with love and a mysterious group that wants her unknown but dangerous power. [ChazzOC]
1. Birthday questions

Unlocking the power

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh GX. I just own the new characters. Just for the record, I'm getting some of my ideas from the series "Sailor Moon: Live Action" and "Ceres: Celestial Legend." For those who have read "Tima and Atem", this is going to be much shorter than the original.

Chapter 1: Birthday questions

Marik woke up from the alarm next to his bed. He groaned when he saw that it was five in the morning. He turned over and put his pillow over his head to try to hide from the sound but that didn't work. 'Why did Aziza have to set my alarm this early?' he thought to himself.

Groaning, he got up and turned off the alarm. Scratching his head, he left his room and moved to the next room where his daughter Aziza was. Actually, she wasn't his daughter; they weren't even related at all. She was really Atem and his wife Tima's daughter, whom he took when she was born fifteen years ago to the day. He never revealed his secret to her but knew that he had to someday.

With that in mind, he entered her room, surprised to see that she was already up with a fire going so she could see. She didn't see Marik come in because she was so focused in the Duelist Handbook. She didn't look up at anytime and Marik figured that she would be like that all day. He cleared his throat to tell her that he was there. She didn't even flinch. Rolling his eyes, he said, "Didn't you read that whole book yesterday?"

Aziza looked up and saw him standing there. "Oh, hi Dad!"

Marik smirked. "Morning, kid. But answer my question; didn't you read that whole book yesterday?"

Aziza ran her hand through her brown hair. "So what? You can't be a great duelist unless you know all the rules."

Marik nodded. "That's true. But you have to practice as well."

Aziza blew a strand of her red bangs out of her red eyes. "How am I supposed to do that, Dad? I don't even have a deck, let alone a duel disk."

Marik smirked. "That reminds me. Do you remember what day it is?"

Aziza nodded. "Yeah! I turn fifteen today! Did you get me anything?"

Marik said, "Wait here" and left the doorway. Aziza raised her eyebrow, shrugged, and was about to get back into the handbook when Marik said, "Keep out of that book!"

Aziza thought about that for a second. 'How do parents know what you're doing when they're in the other room?'

Marik wondered that himself. When he returned, he has a medium wrapped box, an extra small wrapped box, and an envelope. He handed her the medium box first and said, "This is from Ishizu and Odion. They pitched in to buy you this."

Raising her eyebrow playfully, Aziza ripped off the wrapping paper and gasped at what her present was. It was a new Duel disk that recently came out. Her eyes went wide as she said quietly, "Whoa!"

Marik smiled. "I thought you would react like that."

Aziza then asked, "Where is Aunt Ishizu, anyway?"

"She couldn't make it. She tried to come but couldn't find a way to come," Marik said while shrugging slightly.

Aziza nodded. "What's in the envelope?"

Marik shook his head, saying that he didn't know, as he tossed her it. Looking it over, she said, "Oh, it's from Tima!"

Marik felt a little twinge of guilt when he heard her name. "So…what did she…sent you?" he reluctantly asked.

Aziza looked at Marik suspiciously. "Why do you always get so nervous whenever you hear Tima's name, Dad?"

Marik felt even more nervous as he tried to think of a good excuse. Aziza, opening her envelope, suddenly thought of something. "Oh, wait. I remember. You guys used to date and she dumped you for some other guy, right? What was his name again?"

Marik smirked as he remembered telling her that lie when she was seven. "His name was Atem. Older brother to Yugi Mutou, the King of Games, himself."

Aziza nodded before she looked at her letter. "Unfortunately for you, Dad, they got married…and their fourth child just turned five, according to the letter."

Aziza kept on chatting about what Tima had written as Marik tuned out. He remembered the day he brought Aziza to see Tima and how she slapped him for what he did. He knew he deserved it but he couldn't bring himself to tell Aziza to truth…about her past.

Smiling, Aziza put Tima's picture next to her self-portrait. Looking at the two pictures, she asked, "Dad…there's something I've been meaning to ask you. Why do Tima and I look the same?"

Marik's eye got a little wide when he realized that Aziza noticed that. He had to think of a good answer for a second. "It's…just a coincidence. A lot of people who are not related at all can look the same."

Aziza looked at him suspiciously until she asked, "What's in the small box?"

Marik had forgotten that he had been holding it. He smiled and said as he tossed it to her, "It may be old but it's better than nothing."

Aziza wondered what he meant as she wrapped off the packaging. It was a small box and she took the lid off to find a Duel Monsters deck. Taking it out, she went through it and saw that each card was an old one and was really dusty. Brushing the dust off, she said, "My first deck. Thank you, Dad."

Marik nodded. "You're welcome. I hope you'll use it well…unlike I did."

Aziza's ears perked up when she heard that. "You mean…this is—"

Marik nodded. "Yeah. My old deck."

Aziza went up to him with the deck in her hand and said, "Dad, you shouldn't give me your deck. What if you need it again?"

Marik shook his head. "I'm not going to dueling again for a long time. Besides, you've always wanted a deck of your own. Enjoy it."

Aziza smiled brightly and hugged Marik tightly. "Thank you so much, Dad!"

Marik hugged her back. "You're welcome, Aziza. Now I got to get some breakfast for us. What would you like?"

Aziza waved her hand at him as she got back on her bed. "You don't have to worry about me. I got some food." With that, she reached under her bed and got an apple out.

Eyebrow raised, Marik looked under her bed. Sure enough, there were bread and fruit to last her quite a while. Chuckling, he said to Aziza, "So that explains why I don't find as much as there should be, you little thief."

Aziza shrugged with a bite of apple in her mouth. Marik smiled and said, "I have a question by the way. Why were you up even before me?"

Just then, Aziza's cell phone rang. Pointing to it and swallowing, she said as she turned it on, "This is why. Hi, Tima!"

Marik froze when he heard Tima's name. Without another word, he quickly left. Once he got back to his room, he sighed and groaned silently. 'Even after fifteen years…I still feel that twinge of guilt when I hear sweet Tima's name.' When he realized that he said "sweet," he smacked his forehead and said to himself, "Stop calling her sweet! She's not yours and she'll never be!"

"Stop hitting yourself, Dad!" Aziza yelled from the other room. Marik blushed at his daughter telling him to do something and was about to go fix himself some breakfast when he heard Aziza say, "Dad, Tima wants to talk to you!"

Marik cringed but came into Aziza's room. She tossed him her cell phone and walked out, saying, "I'll leave you two alone."

"Thanks. Don't take any food!" Marik said as Aziza walked off. When she was out of sight, he said quietly, "Hi Tima."

"Hi Marik," said Tima on the other line. "How are you and Magnolia?"

Marik groaned. "Tima, I told you this before; I'd like for you to call her Aziza. That's the name that I gave when on her first day."

"But not the name I gave her."

"I know that. But she knows Aziza."

"I'll try to remember."

"So what's up?"

"When are you going to tell her the truth? About her past?"

Marik sighed. "Pretty soon, I guess. Today she asked me why you and she look alike."

"She does? As you know, I haven't seen her since she was six."

Marik smiled and held the locket that Tima gave him years ago before she and Atem went to the other world. "You two look A LOT alike…except for her bangs and eye color."

Tima chuckled. "True. She got that from her father."

Marik nodded. "I agree."

Tima sighed. "I have to go. I have a lot of work to do."

Marik smiled. "All right. Talk to you later. Bye."

Tima chuckled. "Good bye…you thief."

Marik shuddered as he hung up. "I wish you would stop calling me that."

Just then, the cell phone rang again. Answering it, Marik said, "Hello."

"Marik, it's me," Tima's voice sounded on the other end. "I almost forgot to tell you; I mailed a letter to Ishizu and she'll be delivering it to Aziza sometime this week."

Marik raised his eyebrow. "What did you send her?"

"You'll find out when it arrives," Tima said slyly and hung up. Marik tried to say something but then sighed and hung up the cell phone. Just then, Aziza walked in with a bottle of water and said, "Did Tima say when her gift would arrive?"

Marik said with anger, "Were you listening? What did I tell you about eavesdropping?"

Aziza merely shrugged. "Relax, Dad. I was just returning and happened to overhear you asking her what she sent me. That's all."

Marik relaxed. "All right. I have no idea what she's sent you. All she said was that it was a letter and that your aunt will deliver it sometime this week."

Aziza said, "Cool. Can't wait."

She then went back to her bed and starting going through her new deck with a pen and paper near her. Instead of just looking at each card, she studied it closely and wrote down the name, attack and defense points, and any special abilities it had. Looking at her, Marik said quietly, "Happy birthday…Magnolia."

---

Far away, in a place completely shrouded with darkness, a female hung up a phone. A male behind her said, "Did he really believe that you were the queen?"

The female smirked, which was hard to see. "That's what I call the power of deception."

The male laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. "No, that's what I call the power of the Shadows…which little Aziza has."

The female turned around and faced the male. "Such powers…that will soon be ours."

What is in the letter? And what does this couple want with Aziza? Find out next time!


	2. The letter

Unlocking the power

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh GX. I just own the new characters.

Chapter 2: The letter

Two days went by since Aziza's birthday and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Aziza was getting excited about the gift that she thought Tima had sent her. Every time Ishizu came by, Aziza kept asking her if she had the letter. Whenever she realized that the letter wasn't there, she would sulk like a little child for a while. But when the letter came, it wasn't at all what anyone expected.

Aziza woke up on the third day with excruciating pain in her left shoulder. Clutching it, she accidentally groaned loudly and alerted Marik. Realizing what she did, she got out of bed as fast as she could (which wasn't very fast since she was still clutching her shoulder) and went to the doorway where Marik was. He removed her hand and starting massaging her shoulder, making her whimper. "Your shoulder's bothering you again?" he asked as he kept massaging her shoulder.

Aziza nodded as she put her hand back on her shoulder so Marik would stop massaging her shoulder. He said, "I know it hurts but the doctor said that'll make it feel better."

Aziza glared at her father and hissed, "True…that's what the doctor said…but he didn't have a rock fall on him!"

Rolling his eyes, Marik removed her hand again and starting massaging her shoulder again. After a while, Aziza relaxed and said, "Thank you."

Marik nodded and hugged Aziza. "Can you believe it…it's been five years and your shoulder is still bothering." Aziza nodded as she remembered that day. Feeling a little awkward, she said, "Uh…Dad, I'm all right now. You can let go."

Marik smiled. "I don't want to yet."

Aziza giggled as she tried to fight her way out. But Marik just hugged her tightly and refused to let her go. They continued to play their little game, not noticing that Ishizu was coming up behind them holding an envelope in her hand. Looking at them, she said, "Having fun, you two?"

Marik and Aziza stopped for a minute and looked at Ishizu innocently. Then, seeing the envelope in Ishizu's hand, Aziza quickly left Marik's arms and snatched the envelope out of her aunt. Looking at the address, she squealed. "It's from Tima!"

Marik twitched a little and Ishizu noticed. "Let it go," she whispered in his ear.

Marik silently agreed as he watched Aziza rip open her envelope. The first thing she found was a small letter. Seeing her family's curious faces, she read out loud, "'Dear Aziza, how are you? I hope you're doing well. Here's a little gift that I got from Mr. Kaiba. I hope you enjoy. Tima."

Aziza looked at the letter again and turned it over. "That's it? That's all she's written?"

Marik chuckled. "Never mind that. What did she send you?"

Aziza quickly tossed the letter over her shoulder and grabbed the next piece of paper. Reading it slowly, her eyes slowly grew wider and she squeaked quietly. Ishizu asked, "What's the matter?"

Aziza said, "This…is…an…an…an…"

Marik asked, "A…what?"

Aziza said with her wide eyes still on her letter, "An acceptance to Seto Kaiba's Duel Academy!"

Ishizu and Marik's eyes grew wide as well. Marik was more stunned than any of them. Ishizu calmly asked, "Are you going to go?"

Aziza almost shrieked, "Are you kidding? Of course I'm going! I'm going to go pack!" With that, she rushed back into her room at top speed.

Ishizu looked at Marik and saw the pure stun in his eyes. She asked, "Are you OK?"

Marik slowly shook his head. "No. I never thought…that…she would leave home…when she was only fifteen."

Ishizu slightly smiled. "It's for the best. You know how mature she is and you know that Kaiba will make sure that she's taken care of."

Marik nodded. "I know…"

Ishizu patted his shoulder and said, "I'll go talk to her."

She left with Marik close behind her. He waited outside the door as Ishizu went inside. She noticed that Aziza was going around, gathering her clothes, notes, and her deck. Looking up for a minute, she saw her aunt standing there. "Hi. Come to help me pack?"

"No," Ishizu said, "Stop packing for a minute. We need to talk."

Aziza's eyebrow rose. "Why? What's going on?"

Ishizu sat down on Aziza's bed and patted next to her. Aziza plopped down next to her and waited. Ishizu waited for a minute and then said, "Aziza…I just want to let you know…that I'm happy for you."

Aziza looked at her skeptically. "That's what you came in here to tell me?"

Ishizu smiled and said, "No. I'm here to say that…Marik and I are happy for you…but…we'll also miss you terribly."

Aziza smiled and hugged her aunt. "I'll miss you guys too. I'll miss Dad everyday. But I still believe that I should go. Something inside of me is telling me to go. This is my destiny."

"Then you should go," Marik said as he came into the room. Aziza giggled as she went up to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Daddy!"

Marik hugged her back. "Now…when are you scheduled you leave?"

Aziza took a look at her letter which she had in her back pocket. "Um…it says here…that they expect to see me…tomorrow?"

Marik took the letter from her and said, "What? Tomorrow? I hope we can make it."

Ishizu said, "We should be able to make it if we leave right away."

With that said, Ishizu and Marik helped her pack everything she would need for her school years. Aziza refused to have her duel deck or her duel disk packed with the others and said that she would hold on to them. Marik tried to pack her deck from her but she refused, saying she didn't want it out of her sight. When he finally gave it back, he had added a special card. As soon as everything was ready, they headed out for the airport.

Marik and Aziza winced at the sight of the sun since it was the first time they had seen it since Aziza was six. Shaking her head amusingly, Ishizu provided them with sunglasses and they headed out. At first, Aziza just looked at them curiously but after seeing her father put them on, she put them on as well. Impressed at how much they helped her, she followed Ishizu and looked at the taxi. "I think…I remember these…from that time when I was six…and I met Tima." Marik barely nodded, not wanting to remember that day, and helped her in.

All the way, Aziza kept looking out the window of her taxi, amazed at everything she was seeing. Ishizu kept watching her and telling her what everything was. Marik didn't really pay any attention for he was just enjoying being with his daughter for the last time.

Finally they arrived at the airport. Aziza was getting excited for going out on her own but also sad for leaving her family. Just before she left, she said, "Don't forget to say good-bye to Odion for me."

Marik nodded, not really paying attention. Ishizu handed her a folded up piece of paper and said, "Don't open this until you're on the plane."

Aziza nodded and looked at Marik. Smiling sadly, she hugged him. "I'll miss you, Dad."

Marik hugged her extra tight. "I'll miss you too, kid. Oh, do me a favor. When you duel for the first time, play Infinite Cards. It will help."

Aziza looked at him suspiciously but nodded. Smiling, she headed for the gate with her carry-on bag and her duel disk. After showing her ticket to the flight attendant, she took a final look at her family and waved. They waved back and she headed on. Marik sighed deeply and Ishizu said, "She'll be fine. She learned from the best on how to survive on her own."

Marik smirked. "Yeah…" he said quietly as he started to walk away with Ishizu right behind him.

---

Once the plane was in the air, Aziza (still a little stunned from the power of the take-off) opened the paper that Ishizu gave her. The title was "Things to remember while on the plane" and it had a list of things that Aziza could do to get herself busy with the things the plane had to offer. She just sweatdropped at the list. "Geez, Aunt Ishizu, you didn't have to do this. Though now I know what this thing has for me," she said to herself.

Picking up a headset she just bought, she found the hole to connect it and listened to some modern music. Little did she know that she was being watched very closely by a man with black hair and a woman with dark purple hair. Both of them had an evil look in their eye as they watched her and started unraveling their plan.

Who are these people? And how will Aziza's first day in Japan go? Find out next time!


	3. A bad and good start

Unlocking the power

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh GX. I just own Aziza.

Chapter 3: A bad and good start

Finally Aziza arrived in Japan. Still a little jetlagged, she stumbled out of the plane and looked around. Running up to the window, she viewed the whole city with greet awe. She hadn't seen the city in almost ten years and she was amazed by all the tall buildings. Seeing the other people looking at her, she grinned and went on to get her bags.

After getting a little lost and then trying to catch her bag (which took a while), she made her way outside. Still amazed by the sights, she walked right into a parked limo. While she was looking at it strangely, the driver came up to her and said, "Are you Aziza Ishtar, my dear?"

Aziza looked at him and said, "Who wants to know?"

The drivers bowed a little, making Aziza blush a little. "I was told by Mr. Kaiba to take you to the entrance exam of the Duel Academy."

Aziza brightened. "Sweet! I get to go in style! Let's get going now."

The driver bowed and opened the door to the limo. Aziza bended down to get his bags but the driver got them before her. "Please…I take care of all this. You just get in."

Aziza quickly got in and looked around in the inside. She had fun punching all the buttons and watching the effects. She continued to have her fun the whole way to the exam. When she finally got there, she looked at the building. The driver said to her, "I'm going to drop your belongings off at the dock."

Before Aziza could say anything, the limo sped off. She growled a little and then started to cross the street without looking down the road first. She didn't notice until she heard a horn honking. Looking to her left, she saw a car coming and froze. Just before the car hit her, someone pulled her back. The car stopped for a second and the driver yelled, "What's the matter with you? Are you crazy?" With that, he sped away.

Aziza hissed at the driver and then looked at her rescuer. He looked about her age and looked extremely arrogant and cold. He had black eyes and black hair in a fashion that Aziza had never seen before. He growled, "Are you blind or something? Can't you see that there are cars going?"

Aziza growled as she got up. "Well, excuse me for coming from a poor country where we hardly have cars!"

The guy scoffed. "I'm supposed to feel sorry for you? I have better things to do."

Aziza growled but then scoffed. "Whatever," she snapped as she took off across the street, after looking down the road.

The boy growled. "What is that girl's problem? Doesn't she know who she's talking to?"

---

Aziza finally got in line to be signed in. Once she got in, she looked around for someone to test her. Finally her eyes fell on a blond man who looked a lot like a woman. She went up to him and said, "Excuse me, sir?"

The man looked at her and said, "May I help you?"

Aziza smiled. "I hope so, sir. I need to be tested in order to be admitted and I was wondering if you could conduct my test, sir."

The man smirked and stood up. "You seem to be eager to prove yourself. I will see to it." To himself, he thought, 'She's just another rookie that I'll be happy to make sure that she doesn't get admitted.'

---

A little while later, Chazz arrived at the exams to see who the fresh faces (and fresh meat) were. Looking down in the far corner, he saw Dr. Crowler dueling against Aziza. Because her back was to him, he couldn't see her face. "Hmm…let's see how this rookie will fare against Dr. Crowler," he said to himself.

Aziza was starting to wonder the same thing herself. She only had five hundred life points left and Dr. Crowler still had three thousand. He was using his own deck for some reason and had out on the field his legendary card, Ancient Gear Golem. Aziza had out Lord Poison, Makyura the Destructor, Plasma Eel (all three in attack mode), and Revival Jam in defense mode. She also had the trap card Jam Defender, which was the only reason why she was still in the game, and Infinite Card, which gave her ten cards in her hand. Dr. Crowler smirked and said, "I commend you for staying in the game for this long but I believe it is time to end this duel."

Aziza growled and placed her fingers on her deck to draw her next card. When she touched it, something transferred from the card to her mind, like a power surge. She froze for a moment and then calmed down. She looked at the card and gasped loudly. She then lowered her head and looked like she was crying. Dr. Crowler said, "Aw, what's the matter? Have you realized that it is impossible—?"

He suddenly stopped because Aziza lifted her head and revealed that she was laughing and not crying. "Yes! The ultimate power!"

Dr. Crowler had no idea what she was talking about. "What is this power that you are talking about, girl?"

Chazz wondered the same thing since she yelled it loud enough to get him to really pay attention to what she was about to do. Aziza looked at Dr. Crowler the way Marik used to look when he was evil. "Allow me show to you. First…I need to sacrifice Lord Poison, Makyura the Destructor, and Plasma Eel to summon the Egyptian God…" Dr. Crowler and Chazz's eyes went wide. "…Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

Her three monsters disappeared and the legendary God Slifer appeared on the field. Everyone stopped and stared at the legendary God card. Chazz was amazed to be seeing the card that he's only heard legends about. Dr. Crowler was just plain scared. "Where did you get that card? It disappeared years ago!"

Aziza just smirked as she felt Slifer's power surge through her. "I honestly don't know. Father must have slipped it in when he helped me pack. Now…Slifer, attack! Thunder Force!"

Since she had ten cards, Slifer had ten thousand attack points. Its attack hit the Ancient Gear Golem and it exploded. Once the smoke cleared, the monster was reduced to dust. Dr. Crowler was still freaked but impressed at the same time. Nodding, he said, "Welcome aboard."

Aziza bowed and said, "Thank you, sir."

Chazz was amazed. "Wow…she holds the legendary God cards. I must get my hands on them."

---

Later that day when they arrived at the dorms, Chazz saw her from behind with an overcoat on. Going up to her coolly, he said, "Excuse me. I watched your duel against Dr. Crowler and I was very impressed."

Aziza smiled and started to turn around. "Why, thank y—" She stopped when they got a good look at each other. They knew each other because Chazz had saved her from the passing car earlier that day! Shocked, they pointed to each other and yelled, "YOU!"

Chazz was disgusted to see her. "What are you doing here? This is for top duelists only, not idiots like you!"

Aziza yelled, "I DO too belong here! See?" With that, she removed her overcoat and revealed her Obelisk Blue uniform.

Chazz was stunned. "How did you get in the Obelisk Blue? There's no way a simpleton like you could get in!"

Aziza growled, "I happen to be a great duelist, thank you! I was taught by one of the best!"

Chazz scoffed. "Who might that be?"

Aziza looked at Chazz very proudly. "Have you ever heard of the duelist Marik Ishtar?"

Chazz nodded. "Of course. Everyone knows him. He was the jerk who almost killed Yugi Mutou during the legendary tournament Battle City almost twenty years ago."

Aziza growled. "Watch what you say about my father!"

Chazz was half-amazed. "Marik is your father? That explains where your attitude comes from!"

They glared at each other and growled for a while. Finally Aziza said, "How about we settle this with a duel?"

Chazz smirked. "I was just about to say that. Let's see if you can survive the greatest duelist in the academy."

Aziza said, "That's not possible. The greatest duelist is the one who holds the Egyptian God Slifer. That would be me."

Chazz growled and was about to start when Alexis came and said, "What's going on, Chazz? Challenging the new-comer already?"

Chazz just blushed. Aziza said, "No, I was actually the one who challenged him just to shut him up."

Alexis said, "Well, it's a good thing I found you. There are no non-scheduled duels allowed."

Aziza said, "Oh, I didn't know that. I may as well get to my dorm."

She took out a piece of paper that showed what dorm and room number she would be staying in. She then asked Alexis, "Can you help find this dorm?"

She showed Alexis the piece of paper and Alexis said, "That's my room. You'll be bunking with me for the school year."

"Cool," Aziza said. "Let's get going."

The two girls headed off to their dorm. As they walked off, Aziza stuck her tongue out at Chazz.

---

When they got to their room, Alexis said, "That was an impressive duel you played with Dr. Crowler."

Aziza said, "Thank you. Did you watch it?"

Alexis shook her head. "No, I didn't. I got there just after you finished. But your duel was what everyone is talking about. Where did you get that legendary card?"

"You mean Slifer? I really don't know where he came from. Dad must have slipped it in when he helped me pack." What she didn't know was that Atem and Tima brought back the God cards when they returned from the world of the dead. They kept Ra because of its great power but sent Obelisk and Slifer back to Ishizu and Marik for save-keeping.

Alexis and Aziza ended up talking until they decided to join everyone at the beginning dinner of the their year. Aziza went ahead while Alexis went to find a certain guy, whom she wouldn't say who it was. Once they met up again, Aziza saw Chazz again and they growled at each other and glared as well. They knew right then and there that they hated each other and would loathe each other until they day they died. Little did they know that they were wrong. They also didn't know how tough their year would be.

How tough will their year be? Find out next time!


	4. Learning the truth

Unlocking the power

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh GX. I just own Aziza.

Chapter 4: Learning the truth

Despite the fight on the first day, Chazz and Aziza were on pretty good terms around each other. They would always glare at each other but they never exchanged any words. Because of this, they could never tell each other the things they wanted to tell each other. Aziza thought that Chazz was a great duelist and she envied his skill of the game. Chazz thought that Aziza dueled exactly like her father from the stories he's heard.

Besides from the occasional mishap, life at Duel Academy was pretty routine for just about everyone. Aziza and Chazz were said to be the best duelists in the whole school. Chazz started the saying about him but Aziza had nothing to do with hers. She thought that Chazz deserved that title alone. Chazz agreed with her on that and also on another issue. They didn't think too highly on Jaden. Chazz just hated everything about him. Aziza didn't like how he talked to Dr. Crowler, whom she thought very highly of since her first duel.

Since they agreed on their opinion on Jaden, Aziza thought that she and Chazz could let go of their hate toward each other. But little did she know that Chazz was having problems. Because of him losing to Jaden and Bastion, his brothers had been coming down on him really hard. He tried whatever he could to make sure that he stayed in Obelisk Blue but nothing worked. Aziza finally heard about his troubles and approached him after his duel with Bastion. "Chazz, are you OK?"

Chazz didn't look at her as he started packing a bag. Aziza noticed this and asked, "Are you going somewhere?"

Chazz finished and turned to her. "I refuse to be a Ra. So…I'm leaving."

Aziza was surprised. "They were talking about demoting you? Why? You belong here in Obelisk Blue. I sure as heck don't."

Chazz looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean, you don't belong here? You mean I was right?"

Aziza growled, "Don't sound so pleased. I only got in this dorm for two reasons. One, I hold the legendary God card Slifer. Second, a friend of mine knows Seto Kaiba. I got connections."

Chazz grumbled as he took his bag and swung it over his shoulder. "Well…as you've seen, you belong here more than I do, according to everyone around us."

Aziza's face fell. "I'll miss you."

Chazz looked at her in surprise. "You will? I thought you hated me."

Aziza gave him an attitude look. "Don't get a big head. I just enjoyed watching you duel."

Chazz nodded in understanding. "Well…hopefully we'll meet again."

Aziza nodded as he walked off. But he stopped and said to her, "By the way, just so you know, you duel exactly like your father. He would be proud."

Aziza smiled and waved her goodbye. Chazz nodded and went on his way. She smiled and watched him until he was out of sight and then she headed off to her dorm. On the way, she thought, 'I am such a liar. I'll miss HIM…not just his dueling.'

When she got to her room, she noticed Alexis on the phone. At first she didn't really care who her friend was talking and grabbed her CD player to listen to the American CD she got from Tima as a congratulations present to getting into the Duel Academy. When Alexis saw Aziza, she handed her the phone and said, "It's your father. He's says it's urgent."

Feeling worried, Aziza took the phone, took off her headphones, and said, "Dad, what's going on? Is everything all right?"

Marik took a deep breath and said sadly on the other end, "There's something I should have told you a long time ago."

"OK…what is that?" Aziza asked. Alexis looked on and knew something was wrong. Her friend's eyes widened and she started to cry. "What?" Aziza said through tears. "How could you do this to me? How could you do this to HER? …Has everything been a lie? Have you ever loved me? …I hate you!" With that, she slammed the phone down and ran out of the room with her CD player in her hand.

---

Chazz was loading up his private yacht when he heard something that sounded like running feet coming toward him. He looked behind him and saw Aziza running toward him with tears going down her face. He wondered what was wrong but then noticed that she was heading straight for his yacht. He stepped in front of her and she ran right into him. Falling the ground, Chazz snapped, "What is the matter with you? Couldn't you see me?"

Aziza just turned her head and didn't answer. Chazz now realized that something was very wrong. Getting up, he asked, "Hey…what's going on?"

Aziza looked at him and asked softly, "Can I come with you…to the mainland? I need to do something that's very urgent."

Chazz couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What about school?"

Aziza got up and hopped into the yacht. Seeing Chazz about to erupt, she said coolly, "Don't lose your cool. Winter break is in a few days. I already asked for these few days off because of family issues."

Chazz didn't want her to come along but she was making it very clear that she wasn't going to move. Growling, he untied the yacht and headed off into the open sea. Aziza stayed at the end of the yacht and started to listen to her CD.

Chazz wondered what happened to make her act like this. Curiosity getting the best of him, he groaned, set the boat on autopilot, went to her, and asked, "What's going on with you?"

Aziza didn't notice that he was standing in front of him because she had her CD on full blast. Chazz tried yelling a few times and finally, about ready to lose it, ripped the connection off the player. Surprised that her music stopped, she saw him standing there and asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

Chazz growled, took the CD player, and was about to toss it into the ocean when Aziza grabbed his arm and got him in a crippling position. He was stunned that she could move like that and said, "Whoa. Where did you learn this trick?"

Aziza grabbed her player and let him go. "First, never touch my music. Second, I learned 'that trick' from Marik."

Chazz looked at her suspiciously since she said "Marik" instead of "father." Getting up and messaging his neck, he brought it up. "Didn't you tell me that Marik was your father?"

Aziza growled and sat back down. "Well…I admit; he did raise me from day one…but that was just because he kidnapped me from my real parents." Chazz was stunned to hear this but kept quiet as Aziza continued. "You see, Marik told me that my mother died in a car crash when I was two weeks old…and I believed him. In reality, he took me from my birth parents because he loved my mother enough that it drove him a little insane. But…apparently…the guilt finally got to him. That's why he told me today."

Chazz sat down next to her. "So…how are your birth parents?"

Aziza sighed deeply as she turned around and stuck her hand in the ocean. "Have you ever heard of Atem and Tima Mutou?"

Chazz nodded. "Sure, everyone has. Atem's Yugi Mutou's older brother. Tima is the girl from Egypt he brought back to Japan after college and married her." Putting two and two together, he figured it out. "You mean…they're your parents?"

Aziza nodded and chuckled. "Can you believe it? The woman whom I look up to and who is my best friend since childhood…is my mother."

Chazz agreed silently. "So…what's this urgent errand that you have to do?"

Aziza splashed some water up on her face, making Chazz back up so he wouldn't get wet. She giggled at his reaction and said, "I'm going to ask my parents if I can rejoin the family. After all, I was their firstborn. Now that I know the truth, they have to have me rejoin them, right?"

Chazz thought that she was nuts but she looked so happy that he didn't want to say anything. He was about to go navigate the boat to where he knew Domino was when Aziza said, "You will join me, right?"

Chazz looked at her, now confirming to himself that she was nuts. "What? Are you kidding?"

Aziza looked at him with attitude and said, "Well, duh, I'm not kidding. I don't want to go alone. Besides, you can just wait outside."

Chazz scoffed. "Please. I got better things to do."

Aziza looked at him suspiciously. "Oh, really? Like what?"

Chazz froze for a minute, trying to think of a good excuse to try to get himself out of this situation. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of one. Groaning, he said, "Fine…I'll go with you."

Aziza grinned and continued to listen to her CD as she and Chazz headed off for Domino City.

How will Aziza's meeting with her parents go? Find out next time!


	5. May I join the family?

Unlocking the power

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh GX. I just own the new characters.

Chapter 5: May I join the family?

Finally Chazz and Aziza reached the Domino port. Chazz still thought that she was insane but didn't say anything. Aziza kept thinking about what she and her birth parents would do when she was back in the family. While Chazz was tying the yacht to the dork, Aziza looked around at all the buildings and remembered the day she first met Tima. 'I still can't believe it; my best friend in all the world…is really my mother.'

Hearing her favorite song starting, she started to dance to it. Chazz saw her dancing and that furthered his conclusion that she was nuts. He tried to slip away because he thought that she was too distracted to notice. He was wrong; she grabbed his collar and stopped him. Pausing the song, she took off her headphones and said, "Nice try. You're coming with whether you like it or not."

Chazz growled as he removed her hand from his collar. "I still don't see why I have to go with you."

Aziza looked at her. "Two reasons. One, I don't want to go around this city all by myself. Second, you have a yacht that can get me back to the island."

Chazz looked at her with mild disgust. "Those are the only reasons why you want to drag me around? That's pretty pathetic."

Aziza just ignored him as she walked down the dock to the mainland, listening to her CD again. Turning around, she saw that Chazz was still by his yacht. Taking a headphone off one ear, she said, "You coming?"

Chazz wasn't proud of this but he knew that Aziza had a slight power over her since she was the only one who knew where he was. He figured that if he didn't listen to her, she would tell the authorities at the Academy where he was and they would come to get him. Still hating the moment, he headed off after her.

Getting to the road, he asked, "Just how do you plan to get to your parents' home?"

Aziza just waved her arm and a taxi came up to them. She quickly got in and motioned for Chazz to join her. He sat next to her and said, "Let me ask you this way; how do you intend to pay the fare?"

Aziza didn't pay attention to him. She just told the driver, "Kame Game store, please." The driver nodded and they headed off.

Chazz didn't like being ignored so he turned her head to his and said, "Answer the question. Who's paying for this?"

Aziza just smiled and Chazz growled. "You're leaving me with the bill?"

Aziza chuckled as she turned and looked out the window. "Of course not. My Dad will take care of it." She then blushed a little. "Can you believe it? I'm going to meet my parents and become part of the family!" She giggled in her excitement and continued to look out the window.

Chazz just looked at her for a while. He still didn't really like her that much but he remembered some things that made her different and made her stick out to him. After he was defeated by Jaden, everyone started treating him badly because he lost to someone of the lowest dorm. But Aziza didn't; she treated like a human being and would always be there for him after his defeats. Even though she had a sharp tongue, she tried not to use it on him as much as she did on everyone else.

He was about to say something to her when the taxi arrived at a small game shop. Aziza grinned and quickly got out. Shaking his head at her, Chazz started to make his way but the driver stopped him. "Where's my fare, kid?"

Chazz got out and said, "You'll get it in a minute. Just wait here."

The driver grunted, "NOW, kid!"

Chazz growled and paid the fare. Once the taxi sped off, he joined Aziza in front of the shop and said, "I paid, you know."

Aziza blushed a little and said, "Sorry. I'm just so excited." Taking a deep breath, she went up to the front door and went inside.

When they got in, Chazz noticed all of the odd games that littered the place. Behind the counter was a fourteen girl with red hair and brown eyes reading a magazine. Looking them over, she asked, "May I help you?"

Aziza approached her. "Are you Jemima?"

Jemima raised her eyebrow. "Who wants to know?"

Aziza chuckled. "That's right. You've never met me in person. I'm Aziza, the—"

"—the girl Mom writes to all the time!" Jemima finished. "Well, it's good to finally match the name with the face. Let me get Mom."

She ran for the back stairs, moving out of the way of an eleven year old boy with black hair and blue eyes who was carrying a big box. "Careful with that, Noah. Hey, do you know where Mom and Dad are?" she asked the boy.

Noah said, "Try Adam's room, sister."

Jemima nodded and went upstairs. Noah put the box on the floor and saw Chazz and Aziza. "Hi. Can I interest you in some Duel Monsters cards?"

Aziza shook her head. "No, thanks. I'm here to see your Mom. I'm Aziza and this is Chazz."

Noah's eyes went wide. "You're Aziza? Cool!" Looking into the back where he just came out of, she said, "Hey Mana, come meet Aziza!"

An eight year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes looked around the corner. "Hi Aziza!"

Aziza smiled, more for the fact that she was meeting all of her siblings, and nodded her hello. Just then, the door opened and Atem entered. Seeing Chazz and the back of Aziza's head, he said to Noah, "Noah, we have customers here. Do you remember what to do?"

Noah rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, Dad. I know what to do but they're not customers. This is Aziza I'm talking to."

Atem froze when he heard Aziza's name. He had not seen her since she was born, right before Marik took her away. Aziza smiled and turned around, facing him. Atem was stunned at how she looked, moreover at how much she looked like her mother. Aziza kept smiling and said, "Hello."

Atem smiled and went up to her. "It's nice to meet you…after all these years."

Aziza nodded as Tima came downstairs with Jemima behind her, holding a five year old blond boy's hand. Tima was about to say something to Atem when she saw Aziza. She dropped the bag she was holding, which Noah quickly caught. Tima smiled as Aziza fully turned to her and said, "Hi, Tima."

Atem looked at Chazz and made a motion with his head that told Chazz to leave. Chazz got the message and quietly left. Atem then made the same motion to his children. Jemima took her little brother Adam upstairs. Noah went back into the back room with Mana. Unable to take it anymore, Aziza gave Tima a big hug. "I've missed you!"

Tima hugged her back. "Not as much as I've missed you."

Atem agreed. Aziza then looked at Tima and Atem and said, "I've got to tell you something."

Atem took a seat behind the counter and asked, "What's that?"

Aziza backed up a step and said, "I know the truth."

At first they didn't understand. Tima asked, "The truth about what?"

Aziza looked at them seriously. "Marik told me the truth…about my birth."

Tima and Atem's eyes went wide. Tima sighed deeply. Atem said to himself, "He finally cracked, did he?"

Aziza asked, "If you knew, why didn't you come and take me back?"

Atem stood up a little. "We would have. There was just one problem."

Tima made him sit down again and said, "We had no idea where you were. Marik refused to tell anyone but Ishizu. She wouldn't tell for some unknown reason."

Atem finished, "All we knew was that you were under the protection of a caring person."

Aziza didn't back down. "All right. But I have something to ask you."

Tima smiled slightly and asked, "What's that, dear?"

Aziza clasped her hands together in a pleading-like manner and asked her big question. "May I join the family?"

Atem and Tima didn't know what to say. Aziza continued. "It makes sense, right? After all, I am your child. So…may I come back, so to speak?"

Tima didn't know what to say and Atem saw that. Getting up, he said, "Excuse us," and took Tima into another room.

Aziza kept wondering what she and her parents would do once they said that she could join them again. After a while, Atem came out. Looking at the closed door, Aziza asked, "Where's Mom?"

Atem slightly winced when he heard "Mom" but controlled himself. "She can't do this. Listen, Aziza…we talked it over and…"

He paused and Aziza could tell from the look on his face that it was bad. "What?" she asked.

Atem took a deep breath and said, "We can't take you back." Aziza was stunned but Atem had to continue. "Aziza, we love you. We always have and we always will. But, technically speaking, you were adopted by Marik. You can't just expect that we will take you back just like that. It doesn't happen like that. According to society, you and I are from two different families. I'm sorry; I wish we could—" He stopped because he saw that Aziza starting to cry. He approached her and asked, "Hey…why the tears? You now know the truth…and you should consider yourself lucky. You have two families who love you. Most girls like you don't have that."

He was about to hug her when she pushed him away and ran out the door. Atem sighed deeply, hating himself at that moment. Tima came out of the room and asked, "How'd it go?"

Atem looked at her. "I'd say that she hates everything right now and—" He stopped because he sensed something and looked at the open door. Tima asked, "You feel that too?"

Atem nodded. He and Tima raced out the door for their senses told them that something bad was about to happen to Aziza.

What will happen to Aziza? Find out next time!


	6. Unlocking the power

Unlocking the power

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh GX. I just own the new characters.

Chapter 6: Unlocking the power

After being rejected by her family, Aziza didn't know what to do. She didn't want to face the world. Struggling with tears, she ran away from the gameshop with Chazz right behind her. She wanted to just run away from everything. But she didn't know that she was being watched by the same pair that sent her the acceptation letter and who watched her on the plane from the shadows. The black haired man smirked, "It has begun."

The park-purple haired woman nodded. "Soon she will awaken and we can finish his work!" With that, they backed up back into the darkness and disappeared from view.

---

Aziza continued to run until she reached an empty area that was in between buildings. She leaned against the clock pole and cried. Chazz finally caught up to her and started to catch his breath. Between breaths, he said, "What is wrong with you, girl? You were so happy when we went into the gameshop and now you're all depressed. What happened in there, not that I really care."

Aziza slid down the pole and sat down. Wiping her eyes, she said, "They said that…they can't take me back…because we are technically…not related anymore."

Chazz raised his eyebrow. "That's it? If that's the reason why your crying, I could have told you that on the boat."

Aziza looked at him with great anger in his eyes. "You mean that you knew that they would reject me like that? Why didn't you say something? Do you know how humiliated I feel?"

Chazz smirked and turned his head to the side while Aziza stood back up. Turning back, he started to say, "Well, why would I tell you—" but stopped. His eyes grew wide as he looked at her. She looked extremely ticked off but she was also changing. Her eyes had turned from red to black and were filled with evil. Her brown hair was also starting to turn lighter. He was starting to back up when he heard an older woman behind him say, "It's been a long time."

Aziza returned to normal and Chazz turned to see who she was looking at. Standing there were a man and woman who looked the same age. The woman had wavy dark-purple hair that was done to her shoulder blades. She had on a black skirt and a black tube top on. She was looking Aziza over and had a evil smirk on his face.

The man standing next to her had black hair that went down to his earlobes. He also had on a black outfit. His was consisted with a black shirt and black pants. He was looking Aziza deep in her eyes. Aziza wondered who these two people were when she felt splintering pain in her head. She clutched her head and got down on her knees because it was so painful. Chazz saw this and said, "Aziza, get up! This is no time to be on your knees! Get up!"

Aziza just groaned as she continued to clutch her head. Chazz now knew that something was wrong. Turning to the couple, he said, "Who are you?"

The man smirked. "Who we are is none of your business."

The woman chuckled. "Be nice, brother. He should know our name so that he can fear us."

Chazz scoffed. "Don't get cocky. I'm not sacred of anything."

The woman was impressed with him. "Pretty arrogant, aren't you?" Chazz just growled and the woman chuckled. "There's no need for that. If you must know our names…I am Kanika."

The man said, "I am her twin brother, Tut."

Still clutching her head, Aziza looked up at them and said, "What do you want with us?"

Kanika scoffed. "We don't want anything to do with you. Who we want is—"

"Aziza!" sounded Tima's voice from the entrance to the district. Everyone looked and saw Atem and Tima standing there. Seeing the twins, Tima gasped and took a step back. Kanika smirked evilly. "So…I see you remember me, Queen."

Tima stood her ground, though it was evident that she was getting scared. Atem asked, "Who are they?"

Tima was about to answer when Aziza shouted, "Leave me alone! I don't need your help! Not now, not ever!" She then winced from a surge of pain in her head.

Tima looked at Aziza and suddenly sensed a great power in her daughter that was dangerously familiar. Her eyes grew wide and she said, "Aziza, run! Get out of here!"

Atem looked at Tima and then at Aziza and felt the power within her as well. He also said, "Aziza, listen to her! Leave if you don't want to die!"

Aziza tried to get up but another wave of pain kept her from going anywhere. "What's happening to me?"

Kanika grinned evilly. "Your _other self_ is awakening."

Aziza and Chazz looked at her in shock. Chazz thought, 'These people need to wake up to reality.'

Still clutching her head, Aziza looked at the siblings. "What are you talking? Unh…there is only one self in this body."

Atem and Tima figured out that Aziza had a dark side just as they once were. But before they could do anything, Kanika and Tut hit them with dark energy bursts and knocked them out. Aziza wanted to go to them but her pain kept her from moving. Massaging her hand, Kanika turned back to the two teens. "Now that they are out of the way…we can get on with business."

Chazz was wondering what he could do but he couldn't move because Tut was ready to blast him with Shadow Power. Aziza wanted to run as well but the pain was too great. Suddenly she heard an evil female voice say inside her head, "Release me…"

Aziza groaned, "Who is that? Who said that?"

Kanika heard her and said, "That is the voice of your other self."

Aziza looked at her in confusion but then closed her eyes in pain. Tima and Atem woke up and listened to what was going on. Kanika continued. "If I am right, then this comment will fully awaken your dark side. Dark side of Aziza…Malik is dead."

Chazz wondered what she was talking about. Atem and Tima wondered why that comment would release a dark side. But Aziza reacted violently. Her eyes flew open but, instead of being red, they were black. Her head lurched back and her brown hair turned as red as her bangs. A glowing Egyptian eye appeared on her forehead and shadows surrounded her body. Tut saw what was going on and smiled evilly. Kanika appeared excited to see the new Aziza. "At last! Zalika awakens!"

Tima instantly recognized Zalika. "Oh no. Not her."

Atem was about to ask her who Zalika was when he noticed the dark clouds forming above their heads. Zalika raised her arms and struck the clouds with shadow power. The power seemed to mix with the clouds. As Atem and Chazz were wondering what was going on, Zalika started to chant a spell in Ancient Egyptian. When she stopped, the power came out in lightening form and started striking everything.

Tima tried her best to not get hit as she got up to go to Zalika. But Atem held her back. Kanika and Tut were surprised that Zalika was going crazy like this. Tut said, "Zalika, settle down!"

Zalika just looked at them and gestured with her hands. Shadow lightening struck them and they were no more. Atem and Tima tried to hide as best as they could but they were still close to the strikes. Surprisingly, none of the strikes were coming anywhere near Chazz. He looked at Zalika and said, "Aziza, stop this!"

Zalika said in an evil, dark voice, "I will not. Not until everything is destroyed…just like my father would have wanted."

Chazz wasn't going to give up. "Aziza, stop!"

Zalika took a step toward Chazz and put her hand on his cheek, freaking him out. "I am not the Aziza you know. Aziza has gone to sleep…and will remain asleep until my job is done. But do not fear; I shall not harm you."

Chazz didn't like the look in Zalika's eyes. They were so cold and so evil. But they were also like Aziza's. Not knowing what to do, he remembered the crippling position that Aziza had him in on the boat. Without thinking, he brought Zalika into that crippling position. Zalika chuckled. "Do you intend to stop me?"

Before Chazz could respond, Zalika turned around and got on top of Chazz. She sneered and said, "Nothing you do can stop me from taking my revenge. Pity; I had intended on keeping you alive…but now…I have to kill you."

With that, she started to choke Chazz with a very evil look in her eyes. He tried to get her off of him but she was too strong for him. Either Atem or Tima would have helped him but they were cornered by the shadow lightening. Struggling to breath, Chazz noticed four scratches on her left arm. Without thinking, he grabbed the arm, touching two of the scratches.

Zalika immediately screamed and got off of him. He got up and massaged his throat. But then he noticed that everything was changing. The shadow lightening was decreasing and so were the clouds in the sky. Zalika was also changing. She closed her eyes as she fell forward. As she was falling, the main body of her hair turned back to brown. Chazz quickly caught her as all the shadows disappeared. However the damage had been done.

Buildings were destroyed. A few were still burning. People were either injured or worse. Tima had been struck in the arm, which was badly injured. Atem tended to her injury as he looked around. "How can one girl create so much damage?" he asked himself. "No dark side has been able to do something like this since—" He suddenly put it together. He looked at Aziza, who was still unconscious in Chazz's arms and murmured, "Oh, Aziza, I am so sorry."

Chazz also wondered what just happened. He had never seen anything like what had just happened. As he was wondering, he felt Aziza stir. Looking down at her, he saw that she seemed to be back to normal. Just to be sure, he asked, "Is that you, Aziza?"

Aziza scoffed as she got up, holding her forehead. "Yeah…who else would it be?"

She then removed her hand from her forehead and Chazz's eyes grew wide. Aziza still had Zalika's Egyptian eye on her forehead. Atem saw it too. Tima looked at Aziza in great sadness. "Why did our daughter have to get HER as a dark side?"

Atem sighed. "I don't know," was all he could say.

Chazz backed up a little as Aziza wondered what was wrong. "What? What happened? Who did all this?"

Chazz said, "You did…or, technically, your dark side did."

Aziza thought he was nuts until she saw her reflection on a puddle of water from a broken pipe. She saw the Egyptian eye and freaked out. "What is this? I can't have this symbol! This is for evil! I can't have evil in me!"

Chazz had to grab her to get her to shut up. But as soon as he grabbed her, they disappeared in a flash of light. Atem and Tima wondered what happened when they heard a deep voice say, "Do not worry for your daughter, Pharaoh and Queen."

They turned around and saw a God-like figure that they knew. The figure was a ghostly human-version of Ra. They immediately bowed to him. He said, "There is no need for that."

Atem got up and asked, "Please…where are Aziza and her friend?"

Ra simply said, "They are on a journey to the past. I am showing them who Aziza's dark side used to be."

Tima got up and said, "Why her? Why does she, of all the evil females in the past, have to reside in our daughter?"

Ra just said, "That will become clear in time. And do not worry about your daughter or her friend. They will return safe from harm."

Atem and Tima looked at each other and just hoped that Ra knew what he was doing.

Who was Zalika in the past? Find out next time!


	7. Traveling to the past

Unlocking the power

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh GX. I just own the new characters.

Chapter 7: Traveling to the past

Chazz groaned and sat up. He looked to his right and saw Aziza crumbled on the ground. He held his head, which was pounding, and looked around. They appeared to be in a semi-dark room where the walls were made of clay. There were torches that kept the room at least a little light. The air was very musty and dry. He got and put his hand on the wall to get his balance. But his hand went through the wall.

He quickly got his balance and looked his hand. It was transparent and so was the rest of his body. He looked and Aziza was transparent as well. He touched her and he was able to. She stirred and got up. Chazz saw that Aziza still had the Egyptian eye on her forehead. She got up and said, "Where are we?"

Aziza looked around. "It looks like the tomb where I grew up in."

Chazz looked at her. "You grew up in a tomb?"

Aziza waved it off. "Don't ask. Marik spend most of his life in that tomb."

Chazz rolled his eyes. "Will you stop calling your father by his real name?"

Aziza glared at him. "Well, what am I supposed to call him? He's not my real Father! Therefore, I don't think I should call him Father!"

Chazz said, "This isn't what I would normally say. But Marik did raise you from day one. That should be reason enough for you to call him Father."

Aziza agreed and was about to say something when there was yelling coming from the other room. "What do you mean he's dead? He can't be dead! Father always said that he would let anyone kill him! What happened?"

Chazz said, "That's Zalika."

Aziza raised her eyebrow. "Who?"

"Your dark side."

"Oh."

Kanika's voice rang out. "If you want to blame someone, blame the Pharaoh! He's the one who killed him after your Father was stupid enough to attack them with his Ka!"

Tut said, "Kanika, enough! Now he's gone! We need to move on."

Zalika snapped, "You can do that but I won't rest until I get my revenge!"

With that, Zalika stormed into the room where Aziza and Chazz were and punched the wall. Massaging her hand, she growled, "Damn you, Pharaoh! Just you wait! I will avenge my Father's death…even if it kills me!"

Aziza took a good look at her dark side. "She looks a lot like me."

Chazz didn't say anything because he was too busy looking for a way to get back to the present. Zalika said, "Why did this happen?"

Kanika stuck her head in the door and said, "That's what Malik gets for messing with the royal family." With that, she went away.

Aziza's eyes grew wide. "Zalika…is Malik's daughter? I have Malik's daughter as a dark side?"

Chazz asked, "Who's Malik?"

Aziza said, "You remember Battle City. How Marik…Father…changed before the ship disappeared and during the finals. The dark side is Malik, the one whom my birth Mother fears more than anything." Looking at Zalika, she murmured, "I never knew he had a daughter."

Zalika looked up, as if she heard them. "Who's there?"

Chazz stopped for a second and looked at Zalika. "What's the matter with her?"

Zalika spun around, looking for the unknown voices. "Who's that? Where are you?" She grabbed a dagger and said, "I can kill…and I will when I find you!"

Aziza backed up until she bumped into Chazz. When they touched, they disappeared with Zalika still looking for them.

---

When they opened their eyes again, they saw that they were back in Domino in the area where they ran into Kanika and Tut but there was something different. Everyone was frozen in time. Kanika and Tut were there but they frozen in time as well. Atem and Tima were looking around, wondering what was going on, when the four of them heard behind Aziza, "I have stopped time…so that Kanika and Tut would not harm you when you came back."

Aziza looked behind and saw the ghostly human-version of Ra. She immediately got down on one knee, dragging Chazz down with her. Chazz immediately got back up and gave Aziza's head a little push. Ra said, "There is no need for that, my child."

Aziza got up. "Sir…why do I have Zalika in me?"

Tima joined Aziza behind her and gave her a little hug. "Yes. Why does my daughter have to be cursed with Zalika?"

Ra said, "Zalika died in her anger. The other gods were worried about what to do with her since she refused to rest in peace. I came up with the idea to put her in a kind-hearted girl that could teach her to change her ways. That girl is you, Aziza. Teach her…help her…she may help you in the end." With that, Ra disappeared and everyone went back to normal. Kanika and Tut disappeared with Ra.

Tima sighed and shook her head. "Ra works in bizarre ways."

Aziza nodded as she turned around. Tima noticed that the Egyptian eye was gone. "I see you're back to normal."

Aziza chuckled. "I'm sorry for earlier."

Atem joined them. "Don't be. It was very brave of you to approach us like that."

Tima said as she let Aziza go, "We'll tell your birth siblings the truth. I think they'll be surprised at learn that they met their sister today."

Aziza nodded. "Thank you." Turning to Chazz, she noticed that he was glaring at her.

Why is Chazz mad at her? And will Aziza teach Zalika to let go of her anger? Find out next time!


	8. Yells and guilt

Unlocking the power

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh GX. I just own the new characters.

Chapter 8: Yells and guilt

Aziza looked at Chazz, who was glaring daggers at her. She went to him and he back up. Aziza asked, "What's your problem?"

Chazz growled, "What do you think?"

Aziza shrugged. "How should I know? If something is bothering you, you should tell me!"

Chazz turned away from her and headed off. Aziza took off after him but Tima stopped her for a minute. "Aziza…be careful."

Aziza nodded. "I will."

Atem said, "By the way, if you want to talk to your dark side, just go to your soul room and go through the door. You'll find a darker door across the way from yours."

Aziza nodded. "I understand." Just before she left, she gave them a hug. "I'll miss you."

Tima hugged her back. "We'll miss you too."

Atem said, "Don't forget that we have always loved you and we always will."

Aziza nodded and took off after Chazz. Tima said to Atem, "Do you think she will be all right?"

Atem shrugged. "I don't know. But…she does have powers in her that can help her." Tima nodded and they headed for home.

---

Aziza looked around for Chazz and finally found him getting his yacht ready to leave. She got in front of him and said, "Chazz, what's wrong?"

Chazz didn't answer her at first. Aziza asked him again and he snapped, "Get in the boat. I'm taking you back to the Duel Academy."

Aziza hesitated and Chazz literally pushed into the yacht. She asked, "Hey, what's your problem?"

Chazz just started his yacht and started to head back to Duel Academy. Aziza kept asking him what was wrong. He kept ignoring until he finally got very annoyed. He set the yacht on auto-pilot and faced Aziza. "Will you please shut up and leave me alone?"

Aziza snapped, "Not until you tell me what's bothering you!"

Chazz shoved her and Aziza was shocked by this. "You want to know what's bothering me? Fine! This is what's bothering me! You!"

Aziza was surprised by this. "Me? Wh-What did I do?"

Chazz growled, "You are the first one I opened up to! But now I realize that you're a freak!"

"I am not!"

"Oh really? Do normal people have other selves? Do normal people have dangerous powers in them? Do normal people have any of the things that you have? No! I thought you were something else! Well, I was right! You are the biggest freak I have ever met and I don't waste my time with freaks!" With that, he went back to guide the yacht.

Aziza found that she couldn't breath. She finally fainted. Chazz looked down at her and scowled. "Good riddance," he grumbled.

As he continued to guide the yacht back to Duel Academy, he started to feel a little guilty. As Duel Academy came into sight, he started to talk to himself to try to decide if he should apologize to Aziza. "It isn't really her fault. That Ra guy was the one who did this to her. But still…she should be able to control that thing inside of her. Shouldn't she?"

When he reached the docks, he didn't know what to do. Looking down, he saw that Aziza was still out. He picked her up and carried her into the Academy on his back. Since it was winter break, there wasn't a lot of students around. As he went to the Obelisk dorm, he looked at Aziza, whose head was resting on his shoulder. He sighed. "What does life have in store for you now?" he wondered.

He arrived at Aziza's room, knocked on the door, and took off. Unfortunately, no one was there to pick her up. But Aziza felt someone slapping her face, which revived her. When she looked, there was no one there. Getting freaked, she went inside her dorm.

Looking out the window, she saw Chazz leaving on his yacht. Sighing deeply, she sat down and waved. Even thought he couldn't see her, Chazz waved back. Aziza smiled and started missing him already. As she was missing him, she heard Zalika say, 'You're pathetic.'

Aziza looked around and saw no one. Then she remembered what Atem said about how to speak to her dark side. Lying down on her bed, she closed her eyes and journeyed to her soul room.

How will the meeting between Aziza and Zalika go? Find out next time!


	9. Meeting her other self

Unlocking the power

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh GX. I just own the new characters.

Chapter 9: Meeting her other self

Aziza opened her eyes to find herself in her soul room. It had brown walls and covered with anything that had to do with Duel Monsters. Smiling, she looked around and admire everything that was around it. She then came to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it.

She stuck her head out and looked around. To her left and right was a long, dark hallway. But in front of her was another room that was dark and evil looking. It had the dark Egyptian Eye on the door. Aziza reached for the door handle but stopped for a moment. The door handle was covered in something rusty red. Aziza thought that it looked like blood and that made her nervous. But she swallowed her fear, opened the door, and entered.

---

Once inside, she realized that she was in a replica of the room where she and Chazz were when they learned who Zalika was. Only the walls were covered in the same rusty red color. Laying in the middle of the room was a blood-stained sword. Aziza went to the sword and was about to touch it when her hand was slapped. She looked up to see Zalika glaring at her. Aziza shot up. "You're her…Zalika."

Zalika growled, "How do you know my name? Did that boy tell you about me?"

Aziza cocked her head to the side. "Boy?"

Zalika said sharply, "The boy you were with! Don't you pay attention?"

Aziza said, "Not really and you must be talking about Chazz."

Zalika picked up her sword. "Whatever. Just leave this room."

Aziza said with attitude, "And if I don't leave?"

Moving faster than Aziza could react, Zalika jumped behind her and held her sword to Aziza's throat. "Or I'll kill you," Zalika hissed.

Aziza started to freak but then she remember something Marik had told her a long time ago. She smirked and said, "Go ahead."

Zalika was surprised that Aziza said that. She wanted to kill Aziza but she knew better than to follow through with her anger. Growling, she put down her sword. Aziza smirked and said, "What's the matter? Too scared to follow through with it?"

Zalika started to kick Aziza but Aziza blocked the kick with her arm. Zalika said, "I'm not afraid of anything. I'm just not stupid enough to kill you. If you die, then I die."

Aziza nodded. "That's true."

Zalika then growled, "Besides…I'm not going to die again until I've carried out my Father's revenge."

Aziza glared at her dark side. "Well, you will never carry out this revenge! You will never kill my Father!"

Zalika scoffed. "Marik has nothing to do with this. My target is—" She stopped and took a very close at Aziza. "You look like the queen. If it weren't for your red bangs and red eyes, I would have guessed that you were the actual queen."

Aziza took a step back as she said, "If the queen you're talking about is Tima…then you would be right. She's my birth Mother."

Zalika's eyes grew wide. "You mean…my host…is the daughter of the ones I loathe? This is unbelievable! I vowed that I would go near them unless I planned to kill them!" She groaned in her frustration.

Aziza smiled. "Well, you are not going to kill my family or me. In fact, you are not going to even hurt them in the slightest."

Zalika glared at Aziza. "And why not?"

Aziza smirked. "For one thing, you'll never see them. I live here at the school and my family is across the ocean."

Zalika retorted, "Well, I can steal a boat and get to them!"

Aziza scoffed. "Yeah right. No one around here as a boat that would get you over to the mainland. Only Chazz has one and he's…gone." Her eyes lowered at that thought.

Zalika rolled her eyes and groaned at Aziza's actions. "Yuck! Would you mind not acting like that around me?"

Aziza glared at Zalika. "I can't help it! He's my friend and I miss him! Besides, if you don't want to see me act like this, you can leave!"

Zalika snapped, "No need to tell me twice!" With that, she grabbed her sword and headed for the door. She opened the door and left. Aziza smirked, thinking that Zalika was gone, and left the soul room for her own.

---

When she opened her eyes, she was back in her dorm. Looking at the desk, she yelped. Zalika in spirit form was sitting in the chair and she wasn't happy. Aziza said, "I thought that you were leaving."

Zalika groaned. "I can't leave. I'm stuck here."

Aziza sat up. "Really?" Off of Zalika's nod, Aziza said, "Well…maybe we can learn to get along."

Zalika scoffed. "Yeah right!"

Aziza stood up. "I don't like this either but Ra wants me to help you! What Ra says, goes!"

Zalika looked at Aziza. "Ra is in on this? I thought it was bizarre that I'm in you of all people."

Aziza growled. "Well, I didn't ask for this!"

Zalika said, "Fine. But what does Ra want me to do? Help you? Pfft! Yeah right! I don't help anyone but me and Father!"

Aziza said, "Technically, I'm supposed to help you get rid of your anger. You can't rest in peace with your anger hanging on your back."

Zalika looked outside the window. "If I want to keep my anger, I will."

Aziza groaned, knowing that this would not be easy. She sat back down on her bed and said, "Well, whether you like it or not, I'm going to help you."

Zalika rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Then she thought, 'Maybe she can do what others can't.'

Aziza said, "Maybe I can. But you have to help me." Seeing Zalika's look, Aziza said, "You can't hide your thoughts from me."

Zalika nodded. "Fine. I don't like it but you can TRY to help me."

Aziza said, "Equal exchange. You have to help me as well."

Zalika groaned. "Do I have to?"

Aziza just nodded once. Zalika stuck her tongue out at Aziza and disappeared. Aziza scoffed and realized that her journey with Zalika would be far from easy. But she didn't know that Zalika would help her.

How would Zalika help Aziza? Find out next time!


	10. Comfort and realization

Unlocking the power

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh GX. I just own the new characters.

Chapter 10: Comfort and realization

As the days went on, Aziza missed Chazz greatly. She was miserable without him there. They held a terrible secret about Aziza and he was the only one she fully trusted. Because of those things, she felt that the two of them had a special bond. But she didn't understand what was going on with her. She could have asked Zalika but they hadn't talked since Aziza first met her and she didn't want Zalika putting her down. But she didn't know that her evil dark side would help both her and Chazz.

---

The day of the duel between Duel Academy and North Academy finally arrived. Aziza thought that this would get her mind off of missing Chazz. Her injured shoulder also helped with easing her mind. Massaging her shoulder, she made her way down to the docks with the rest of the students. She got a little nervous at the sight of the tough-looking boys but she didn't let her nervousness show. She also figured that Zalika would help her if they came onto her. But then she saw Chazz.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw him. Zalika appeared in spirit form next to her. 'What's he doing with them?'

Aziza slightly jumped. "Why do you care?" she murmured so that only Zalika could hear her.

Zalika said, 'I'm giving that equal exchange thing you told me about a chance. I help you, no matter how much I don't want to, and then you'll have to help me. But back to my question. What's your friend doing with those ugly brutes?

Aziza shook her head. "I don't know…" she murmured.

Zalika motioned to Chazz with her head. 'Go ask him.'

Aziza hesitated but then nodded. She decided to approach him right before the duel. She followed him to the locker room and was about to go to him when she heard two older voices inside with him. She stayed right outside and listened to Slade and Jagger put a lot of pressure on him to win. Her heart broke as she left.

Zalika appeared next to her and shook her head. 'You didn't even try.'

Aziza slightly shrugged. Zalika looked behind them and saw Chazz take off down the hall away from them. 'Go after him.'

Aziza snapped, "What's the point? He won't talk to me anymore! He belongs to the Academy's arch nemesis! He isn't the same!" She paused as that thought sank into her mind. "He's not the one I…"

Zalika looked at Aziza and figured out what was happening to her. 'Ew. You love him, don't you?'

Aziza looked at her dark side. "What? Is that what this is?"

Zalika nodded. 'I think so…from the things I've seen Mother do, which were gross in my view.'

Aziza thought it over and took off after Chazz. 'If this is love…than he needs me.'

A little ways away, Aziza found Jaden standing outside of the boys' bathroom. She was about to ask what he was doing when she heard Chazz yelling at himself inside the bathroom. Jaden started to leave when he saw Aziza standing there. "Hey there!"

Aziza just nodded her hello as she took Jaden's place just outside the doorway. Jaden said, "I don't know what's going on with him…but I hope you can help him." With that, he left.

Aziza didn't know what to do as she continued to listen to Chazz beat himself up. As she was wondering what to do, she sneezed. Chazz stopped when he heard the sneeze. Looking outside, he found Aziza standing there. "How long have you been there?"

Aziza blushed as she said, "Not for long. Are you OK?"

Chazz came out and lied, "Yes…never better. I now belong to an Academy who respects me. Also, I'm about to teach Jaden a lesson." With that, he started to leave.

Aziza didn't know what to do so she just stood there, struggling with her tears. Chazz wanted to look at her but his pride and anger toward Jaden had blinded him from his feelings, even though he had no idea what the feelings were. Suddenly he heard Zalika say, "Why are you running away from her?"

Chazz turned around to see Zalika standing where Aziza was standing just a moment ago. "What are you talking about?"

Zalika said, "You're running away from the one girl who can make you feel better. Why?"

Chazz looked away and said, "She can't make me feel better. Only I can do that."

Zalika cocked her head in her curiosity. "I thought you would have been happy to see her."

Chazz looked at her. "I was. I am. But…"

Zalika shook her head. "Ugh, I can't believe it," she said to herself. "Two kids who love each other and they don't even know it or do anything about it."

Chazz blushed. "What did you say? I'm in love…with Aziza? But…that's not possible."

Zalika said, "Yes, it is. Now I don't normally do this but it's been bothering Aziza and, therefore, bothering me. Hm, how do I say this? Just…search your heart…if you have one…and think of what Aziza means to you." After she said that, she gagged. "That left a bad taste in my mouth."

Chazz thought it over. Aziza was special to him but was it love? Aziza's face appeared in his mind and he felt his heart squeeze. While he was doing this, Zalika added, "By the way, don't use the cards your brothers got you. Use your own…and show them how powerful you really are."

Chazz barely nodded as he continued to think of everything he and Aziza had been through. While he was doing this, Zalika covered her four scratches on her arm, which made her go back to her soul room. When Chazz looked at Zalika again, he saw that it was Aziza again. Looking at him, she said, "Oh. When did you get in front of me?"

Chazz hesitated as he continued to wonder if he loved her. Aziza smiled and said, "Well, you better get to ready for your duel. I'll be cheering you on."

Chazz nodded. Before he left, he hugged Aziza. Aziza blushed and asked, "What are you doing?"

Chazz said, "Well…I've missed you. This makes up for the time I wasn't around."

Aziza smiled as Chazz pulled away and walked off to the arena. She blushed as she hugged herself. Zalika appeared next to her and asked, 'Are you happy?'

Aziza nodded. "He…hugged me. He hugged me!" To Zalika, she asked, "What did you tell him?"

Zalika slightly shrugged. 'Nothing much. We should get going to watch the duel.'

Aziza nodded and headed off for the arena.

Will Chazz admit his feelings? Find out next time!


	11. Overhearing a surprise

Unlocking the power

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh GX. I just own the new characters.

Chapter 11: Overhearing a surprise

By the time Aziza got to the arena, the duel was about to get started. She saw that each Academy was divided up. She started to sit with North Academy but one of the students pushed her away. "Hey, what's the big idea?" she snapped.

The student said, "North Academy students only. That means no girls, especially those from Duel Academy."

Aziza growled but then got an idea. She quickly left for the docks. By that time, Chazz had entered the duel arena and watched her leave. 'Oh, she's going to leave before the duel will even start? Some friend!' He stopped for a moment and thought, 'Yeah…just a friend…yeah…' Seeing Jaden, his thoughts about Aziza were pushed out of his head.

---

The duel started and Chazz was getting really harsh against Jaden. Taking a second-long glance at the crowd, he noticed a short boy in the North Academy uniform with a hat on. The boy nodded at Chazz but Chazz didn't recognize him. Chazz also thought that the boy was weird to be wearing the hat inside like he was. Shrugging it off, he continued to duel.

When North Academy started yelling "Chazz it up!" the boy started to yell it as well. But it was a girl's voice. Chazz heard the female voice as well and turned around to look at the boy. Two North Academy students approached the new kid and ripped off the hat. The "boy" turned out to be Aziza. She had hidden her long hair in the hat and her hair was falling back to its normal place. Feeling that her hat was gone and her hair down and seeing the students glaring at her, she grinned anime style and waved at them, greatly embarrassed.

Chazz's eyes grew wide. The original leader of North Academy came up to Aziza and picked her up out of her seat. She squirmed and said, "Get your hands off me!"

"Not until you tell us why you are in our place, wearing our uniform," the student said.

Aziza chuckled. "You should really keep an eye on your sub. It was easy to get in and find a uniform my size."

Chazz yelled out to her, "Aziza, what are you doing with them?"

Aziza looked at him and smiled. "What's it look like? I'm cheering for my friend."

Chazz was surprised at this and so were the other North Academy students. The student who was holding her started to take her away when Chazz said, "Leave her alone!"

The North Academy students looked at him in surprise. Aziza was surprised as well. Chazz said, "Keep your hands off her! Should any of you touch her in any way…you'll have to deal with me!" He said this with burning eyes.

The North Academy students quickly got the message and got away from Aziza. Aziza was blushing deeply at how Chazz reacted but she still smiled and waved at him. Chazz nodded as he got back to the duel. Throughout the whole duel, Aziza sat with the North Academy students and cheered with them. She felt a little awkward being the only girl in the group but she knew that she was safe.

Toward the end of the duel, Jaden used the cards Special Hurricane and Elemental Hero Flamewingman to blow Chazz to the ground. Without thinking, Aziza went to him to see if he was all right. He had a little trouble getting up and Aziza helped him. Chazz was surprised to see her and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Aziza smiled. "I want to see you win. Show that Slifer slacker what dueling's all about." With that, she jumped down to the ground and watched Chazz from there.

Chazz was not used to have a girl wanting him to do anything but he nodded to her. She nodded back and Chazz started to duel again. Watching from the stands, Chazz's brothers were not pleased with the fact that their little brother was letting a girl "order" him around.

Aziza and the students from North Academy continued to cheer Chazz on, knowing that he was going to win. However, Jaden defeated Chazz. Furious, Chazz's brothers came down to punish Chazz. Seeing this, Aziza got between Chazz and his brothers and held his arms out, glaring daggers at them. Jagger was the first to approach her. "Move out of the way, little girl!"

Aziza tensed up because she hated to be called "little girl" but she stayed where she was. Chazz said, "Aziza, move."

Aziza shook her head. "They intend to hurt you. I refuse to let that happen."

Chazz slightly blushed at this but quickly recovered. Having enough with Aziza, Slade backhanded her, making her fall to the ground. Chazz was shocked by this and stood up to his brothers. "Hey, never raise a hand at her!"

Slade and Jagger paid no attention to his yells and started to put him down for dirtying the family name. Holding her cheek, Aziza got up and tried to pry the older brothers off her friend. Jagger grabbed her by the throat and said, "Stay out of this!"

But then Jagger remembered her helping Chazz during the duel. Still holding onto her, he added Aziza into the yells. "How dare you let this girl control you like she did!"

Chazz yelled, "She had nothing to do with this!"

Jagger growled and pushed Aziza away. Having enough, Jaden stepped in and got the brothers to leave with help from all the other students. Greatly humiliated, Chazz turned to Aziza, who was rubbing her neck. "Are you OK?"

Aziza nodded. "Yeah…" With that, she left. Chazz wanted to go after her but he had some unfinished business to attend to. He told North Academy that he was going to stay at Duel Academy. However, that meant that he had to start at Slifer, which he didn't like. But after he learned where he was going to be rooming, he remembered about Aziza. He also remembered what Zalika told him and wondered how he really felt about Aziza. Reaching an answer, he went looking for her.

---

He found her by the shore, looking out at the sea. Chazz approached her and she said without turning around, "I see you decided to stay."

Chazz jumped at the fact that she knew he was there. Aziza turned her head to him and said, "It's what we freaks have…other spirits who can tell us if someone is approaching from behind." She turned back to the sea and said, "You better get back to your dorm. You won't want to be seen with a freak like me."

Chazz remembered calling her a freak and felt guilty for that. He went up to her and stood next to her. Aziza turned her head away from him as he said, "First of all, my dorm is in Slifer now. Second…I'm sorry…for calling you a freak."

Surprised, Aziza turned to him. "What?"

Chazz smirked. "You're not a freak. If anything, you're interesting and fun to get to know. In fact, you're the most interesting…and kindest…girl I've ever met. That's why I like you."

Aziza smiled and asked, "That's why I'm your friend? Because I'm interesting?"

Chazz shook his head. "I didn't mean 'like' as in a friend."

Aziza cocked her head to the side since she was fairly new to this. "What do you mean?"

Chazz slightly blushed and took Aziza's hand. Aziza blushed deeply at this but held his hand as well. Being bold, she got close to Chazz and put her head on his shoulder. Chazz chuckled. "I assume you feel the same?"

Aziza smiled. "Of course."

Chazz asked, "Even if I'm in Slifer?"

Aziza smiled and lifted her head to face him. "Even if you were still at North Academy."

Chazz chuckled and hugged Aziza. Aziza hugged him back and said, "Does this mean we're in a relationship?"

Chazz nodded. "Yes, we are."

Aziza giggled and was about to do something when she noticed Jaden watching them from the rocks. She looked at Chazz and said, "We have company."

Chazz turned around to see Jaden there. Chumley and Syrus were also there as well. Greatly embarrassed, Chazz chased the three friends for a bit as Aziza laughed. As she watched them, she felt her power grow and knew that everything was going to be all right. But she knew she had to help Zalika. And she had just the plan to do that.

What's Aziza's plan? Find out next time!


	12. Striking a deal

Unlocking the power

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh GX. I just own the new characters.

Chapter 12: Striking a deal

That night, Aziza went to her room, thinking about what happened earlier that day. She was now in a relationship with Chazz, the one person she cared about. Granted, they didn't get to kiss because of the three Slifer friends watching them. She found that rather annoying. But she had another subject to deal with. With that in mind, she put on a spaghetti strap nightgown and over gown. Turning off the light, she closed her eyes and journeyed to her soul room.

When she opened her eyes, she was in her soul room again. One thing was added was a picture of Chazz on the wall. Aziza blushed at the picture but knew she couldn't admire it forever. Taking a breath, she left her soul room and entered Zalika's.

Zalika was waiting for her in a replica of Aziza's outfit. "Surprised to see you here. I would have thought that you would have spent the night with your new boyfriend."

With that, she gagged. Aziza asked, "Do you always gag whenever you make a reference to love?"

Zalika nodded. "Yeah."

"Why?"

Zalika shuddered. "If you've seen what Father and Kanika did…ugh! Nothing more than that. Yuck!"

"Who were Kanika and Tut?"

"Those two? Slaves to Father. Tut was Father's personal slave. Kanika…was his harem. Because of that…she was my Mother."

"Kanika was your Mother? Then why don't you call her Mother?"

Zalika sniggered. "Please! I didn't find out until my thirteenth year. That was right after Father was killed."

"That's right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Even if I loved him…I hated at the same time."

"Why?"

Zalika just removed the over gown and Aziza gasped at what she saw. Besides the four visible scratches on left arm, Zalika had other white scars on her body. She had whip scars and slash scars all over her arms. Aziza approached her and asked, "Why haven't I seen these before?"

Zalika chuckled. "I'm good at hiding them…except for these four on my arm. But it's a good thing that I can't hide them."

"Why?"

"How else would I give you back control? It's how Chazz got me to go back the first time."

"But I still had your Egyptian eye on my forehead."

Zalika put the over gown on again. "That's because he only touched two of them. You need to touch all four for the switching to occur."

"I see."

"So what do you want at this time of night?"

Aziza slightly smiled. "I've come up with the plan to help you."

Zalika raised her eyebrow. "OK…what is it?"

"Well…you can do what my birth Father did."

"And that is?"

"I help you with your anger with talking and letting you vent anytime you want…just as long as you don't take it out on a person."

"Can I do your dueling?"

"Make me miss the fun?"

"No, you can help. But dueling is great therapy in my view. Good way to relieve stress."

Aziza nodded. Zalika asked, "What do I have to do?"

"Huh?"

Zalika rolled her eyes. "Equal exchange! Hello! You're the one who told about it."

"Oh yeah."

Zalika shook her head. "It's amazing you stay in Obelisk."

"Hey!"

Zalika shrugged. Aziza said, "You need to help me with Kanika and Tut. I have a feeling that they will return."

"They will. Kanika is not one to give up. Tut…Kanika makes him go everywhere she goes."

Aziza nodded. Zalika stretched and said, "OK, we understand each other. now let me sleep!"

Aziza giggled and left. Zalika shook her head and laid down. "Well, at least we sort of understand each other. we'll need it…for what Kanika and Tut are planning next."

What are Kanika and Tut planning? Find out next time!


	13. A loved one in danger

Unlocking the power

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh GX. I just own the new characters.

Chapter 14: Using her heart to save a love

Aziza finally made it down to the shore. Tut continued to keep Chazz floating and in a trance. Kanika chuckled evilly at Aziza. "So…you've finally arrived."

Aziza started to go to Chazz but Kanika shot a burst of energy at her. Zalika quickly took control and produced a shield around her. Kanika chuckled. "Hello, dear."

Zalika growled. "Let Chazz go!"

Tut was surprised. "Wow. Who da thought that Zalika would be caring like this?"

Zalika hissed, "I can be caring if I wish! I just never wanted to be caring around you two."

Kanika chuckled. "Zalika…how can you say that to your own Mother?"

Zalika scoffed. "Easy. I hate you."

Kanika pretended to be insulted. "Why, Kanika. You are so much like your Father, it's unbelievable."

Zalika hissed, "I am not my Father. I am my own person."

Tut was impressed by Zalika's actions but still kept Chazz in a trance. Zalika growled, "Let's try again. Let Chazz go."

Tut chuckled and shook his head. "Make me."

Zalika growled, "With pleasure."

With that, Zalika headed to Tut. But Kanika cut Zalika off. They ended up getting into a fist fight. Tut winced at all the blows but stayed where he was to keep Chazz in a trance. Finally the two females broke apart and stared each other down, catching their breath. They were both completely covered with bruises. Kanika was burned in a few places on her face. Zalika had a few cuts on her face and arms. Zalika hissed, "Don't you remember? I always was the better fighter."

Kanika growled. "Not anymore."

Kanika shot an black energy ball at Zalika. Zalika shook her head and just held her hand out in front of her. The energy ball stopped in mid-course and was reduced to nothing. Zalika smirked. "I told you."

Kanika growled and continued to shot energy balls at Zalika. But Zalika either kept dodging them or reducing them to nothing. Finally an energy ball hit Zalika. She was thrown to the wall and was temporarily knocked. Kanika chuckled evilly. "Had enough?"

Zalika couldn't answer. Aziza shook her to try to wake her up. 'Zalika. Zalika, wake up!"

Zalika's spirit separated from the body and looked up. 'Ow…that hurt.'

Aziza asked, 'Are you all right?'

'I was just hit by a powerful energy ball and thrown against the wall. What do you think?'

'But…isn't there something you can do to save Chazz? You have to save him!'

'Why should I save him?'

'Because you have the power to save him! I can't help him!'

Zalika shook her head. 'That's not true. You have something that can save him that I could never have.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Your feelings for him. If there's something you've taught me with your relationship with Chazz is this…love was survive all.'

'Love?'

'You don't just care for Chazz. You love him. That's rare. Show Kanika and Tut that.'

Zalika slightly smiled and gave Aziza the dominant control again. Feeling the hard blow to the head, Aziza groaned and slowly got up. Once she was standing again, she started to walk toward Chazz. Kanika was stunned at this but was more stunned that Aziza was out instead of Zalika. "Well, well, well…this is unusual. But…it's an easy way to kill her."

Kanika shot an energy ball at Aziza and it hit her head on. But Aziza continued to walk toward them, despite the fact that she was in great pain. Kanika was surprised at her stubbornness and kept firing energy balls at Aziza. But despite being bombarded by them and being in tremendous pain, Aziza kept going toward them. Growling, Kanika snapped, "Tut, stop her!"

"How?"

Kanika glared at her twin. "Hypnotize her! Now!"

Tut nodded and pointed his open-hand at Aziza. His powers hit her forehead and he started to take control of her mind. He planted the command "Stop" in her mind. Aziza's body stopped but it seemed to be struggling. Confused, Tut used more of his power. Aziza reacted in pain but slowly took a few steps forward. Kanika yelled, "Tut, why isn't it working?"

Tut shook his head. "I don't know. I'm giving it everything I've got."

"Then give her more!"

Tut looked at his sister stunned. "What? But if I give her more, I'll kill her!"

Kanika yelled, "Do it now!"

Tut grimaced but obeyed his sister. With the wave of mind power hitting her, Aziza groaned in pain and went down on her knees. But she still crawled to them. Finally she grabbed Chazz's leg and fell unconscious. Tut let them go. Kanika was stunned at her brother giving up. "What are you doing?"

Tut faced his sister. "We're after Zalika, not these two. We should come up with a better plan."

Kanika growled but nodded. The two twins jumped out of view. Chazz lowered to the ground and woke up. groaning, he sat up and held his head. "Ow…what happened?"

He then saw Aziza at his feet, still clutching his leg and still unconscious. He quickly picked her up. "Aziza…wake up. Wake up! Please don't be dead."

He then heard Zalika's voice in his mind, "Only the pure symbol o love can help her."

Chazz looked around, wondering what the riddle meant. As he continued to think it over, he was realized to see that Aziza was still breathing. Sighing in relief, he kissed her. As he kissed her, he felt her stir and moan softly. Breaking the kiss, Chazz slightly smiled. "Thank God…"

He gently picked her up and made his way to a boat to take her back to the Obelisk dorm. Along the way, he heard Zalika's voice say to him, "You figured out the riddle."

Chazz blushed but smirked. When he arrived at the Obelisk dorm, he quietly made his way inside and left Aziza by the fountain near the baths. He then made his way back to the Slifer dorms.

A few hours later, Aziza opened her eyes. During the time she was out, Zalika had erased all the memories of the evening so Aziza couldn't recall anything. But she still felt like something wonderful had happened. Zalika smirked at her host's actions but knew that Kanika and Tut would be back.

What will Kanika and Tut do this time? Find out next time!


	14. Using her heart to save a love

Unlocking the power

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh GX. I just own the new characters.

Chapter 14: Using her heart to save a love

Aziza finally made it down to the shore. Tut continued to keep Chazz floating and in a trance. Kanika chuckled evilly at Aziza. "So…you've finally arrived."

Aziza started to go to Chazz but Kanika shot a burst of energy at her. Zalika quickly took control and produced a shield around her. Kanika chuckled. "Hello, dear."

Zalika growled. "Let Chazz go!"

Tut was surprised. "Wow. Who would have thought that Zalika would be caring like this?"

Zalika hissed, "I can be caring if I wish! I just never wanted to be caring around you two."

Kanika chuckled. "Zalika…how can you say that to your own Mother?"

Zalika scoffed. "Easy. I hate you."

Kanika pretended to be insulted. "Why, Kanika. You are so much like your Father, it's unbelievable."

Zalika hissed, "I am not my Father. I am my own person."

Tut was impressed by Zalika's actions but still kept Chazz in a trance. Zalika growled, "Let's try again. Let Chazz go."

Tut chuckled and shook his head. "Make me."

Zalika growled, "With pleasure."

With that, Zalika headed to Tut. But Kanika cut Zalika off. They ended up getting into a fist fight. Tut winced at all the blows but stayed where he was to keep Chazz in a trance. Finally the two females broke apart and stared each other down, catching their breath. They were both completely covered with bruises. Kanika was burned in a few places on her face. Zalika had a few cuts on her face and arms. Zalika hissed, "Don't you remember? I always was the better fighter."

Kanika growled. "Not anymore."

Kanika shot an black energy ball at Zalika. Zalika shook her head and just held her hand out in front of her. The energy ball stopped in mid-course and was reduced to nothing. Zalika smirked. "I told you."

Kanika growled and continued to shot energy balls at Zalika. But Zalika either kept dodging them or reducing them to nothing. Finally an energy ball hit Zalika. She was thrown to the wall and was temporarily knocked. Kanika chuckled evilly. "Had enough?"

Zalika couldn't answer. Aziza shook her to try to wake her up. 'Zalika. Zalika, wake up!"

Zalika's spirit separated from the body and looked up. 'Ow…that hurt.'

Aziza asked, 'Are you all right?'

'I was just hit by a powerful energy ball and thrown against the wall. What do you think?'

'But…isn't there something you can do to save Chazz? You have to save him!'

'Why should I save him?'

'Because you have the power to save him! I can't help him!'

Zalika shook her head. 'That's not true. You have something that can save him that I could never have.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Your feelings for him. If there's something you've taught me with your relationship with Chazz is this…love was survive all.'

'Love?'

'You don't just care for Chazz. You love him. That's rare. Show Kanika and Tut that.'

Zalika slightly smiled and gave Aziza the dominant control again. Feeling the hard blow to the head, Aziza groaned and slowly got up. Once she was standing again, she started to walk toward Chazz. Kanika was stunned at this but was more stunned that Aziza was out instead of Zalika. "Well, well, well…this is unusual. But…it's an easy way to kill her."

Kanika shot an energy ball at Aziza and it hit her head on. But Aziza continued to walk toward them, despite the fact that she was in great pain. Kanika was surprised at her stubbornness and kept firing energy balls at Aziza. But despite being bombarded by them and being in tremendous pain, Aziza kept going toward them. Growling, Kanika snapped, "Tut, stop her!"

"How?"

Kanika glared at her twin. "Hypnotize her! Now!"

Tut nodded and pointed his open-hand at Aziza. His powers hit her forehead and he started to take control of her mind. He planted the command "Stop" in her mind. Aziza's body stopped but it seemed to be struggling. Confused, Tut used more of his power. Aziza reacted in pain but slowly took a few steps forward. Kanika yelled, "Tut, why isn't it working?"

Tut shook his head. "I don't know. I'm giving it everything I've got."

"Then give her more!"

Tut looked at his sister stunned. "What? But if I give her more, I'll kill her!"

Kanika yelled, "Do it now!"

Tut grimaced but obeyed his sister. With the wave of mind power hitting her, Aziza groaned in pain and went down on her knees. But she still crawled to them. Finally she grabbed Chazz's leg and fell unconscious. Tut let them go. Kanika was stunned at her brother giving up. "What are you doing?"

Tut faced his sister. "We're after Zalika, not these two. We should come up with a better plan."

Kanika growled but nodded. The two twins jumped out of view. Chazz lowered to the ground and woke up. Groaning, he sat up and held his head. "Ow…what happened?"

He then saw Aziza at his feet, still clutching his leg and still unconscious. He quickly picked her up. "Aziza…wake up. Wake up! Please don't be dead."

He then heard Zalika's voice in his mind, "Only the pure symbol o love can help her."

Chazz looked around, wondering what the riddle meant. As he continued to think it over, he was realized to see that Aziza was still breathing. Sighing in relief, he kissed her. As he kissed her, he felt her stir and moan softly. Breaking the kiss, Chazz slightly smiled. "Thank God…"

He gently picked her up and made his way to a boat to take her back to the Obelisk dorm. Along the way, he heard Zalika's voice say to him, "You figured out the riddle."

Chazz blushed but smirked. When he arrived at the Obelisk dorm, he quietly made his way inside and left Aziza by the fountain near the baths. He then made his way back to the Slifer dorms.

---

A few hours later, Aziza opened her eyes. During the time she was out, Zalika had erased all the memories of the evening so Aziza couldn't recall anything. But she still felt like something wonderful had happened. Zalika smirked at her host's actions but knew that Kanika and Tut would be back.

What will Kanika and Tut do this time? Find out next time!


	15. Stealing a soul and the host

Unlocking the power

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh GX. I just own the new characters.

Chapter 15: Stealing a soul and the host

A month had gone by since Kanika and Tut had hypnotized Chazz. He had no recollection of that night of what happened to him. He just remembered going to bed and then waking up by the shore with Aziza clutching his leg. But he did remember the kiss. Aziza, on the other hand, couldn't recall a single thing. She had no recollection from when she went to bed to when she woke up by the fountains. Zalika made sure of that.

One time Aziza asked Zalika what had happened that night. Zalika lied, "You were sleep-walking. I finally had to stop you before you could leave the dorm."

Aziza didn't believe her dark side and asked, "How did you stop me?"

Zalika guessed that she would ask this and was prepared with an answer. "Remember when you fainted after Chazz yelled at you on the yacht?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Remember that you were revived by someone slapping your face?"

Aziza nodded. "But there was no one there."

Zalika smirked. "I revived you. I am able to touch you. That's how I stopped you. I grabbed your shoulders and brought you down to the ground. Once there, I left you alone."

Aziza raised her eyebrow in suspicion but Zalika brought up another subject. "By the way, I never got to tell you that I was very impressed by the way you rescued Chazz that night."

Aziza slightly blushed. "It was nothing, really."

Zalika shook her head. "No, it was. I have never seen such devoted love like that?"

"What about Kanika and your Father?"

Zalika just shuddered. "No way! Father just wanted a woman to satisfy himself. Kanika was obsessed with Father, wanting to do anything for him. It was sick. I gagged every time I saw that…which usually got me a slap."

Aziza's eyes softened. "You were really were abused, weren't you? Why didn't you run away?"

Zalika scoffed. "Where was I to go? We lived underground miles from anywhere. Besides, all the horses only obeyed Father. so I had to learn to survive on my own. But now…I don't have to."

Aziza cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Zalika smirked and looked at Aziza. "I have you now. You've…changed me in so many ways."

Aziza smiled. "So does this mean that you can go on to the other world?"

"Eager to get rid of me, are you?"

"No! I mean…"

Zalika chuckled. "I know. I was just teasing. I tried to cross over the other day, actually, and…Anubis wouldn't let me cross over."

"Why not?"

"He says that…I have to prove my worth to cross over."

"How does he expect you to do that?"

Zalika shrugged. "I don't know. I asked and he just said that I would know. Anubis never answers questions with a real answer."

Aziza agreed. "True. They're all like that."

---

A few days later, Aziza and Zalika came to realize what Anubis was talking about. Aziza had snuck out of the room and went for a swim in the ocean. As she was swimming around with Zalika floating on the surface, Aziza swan into a boat. Holding her head, she looked up to those who were in the boat and squeaked in fear. Zalika looked and her eyes grew wide. A moment later, Aziza, Zalika, the boat, and the two riders disappeared.

At that moment, Chazz opened his eyes. He had the feeling that something was wrong…very wrong. He looked out his window and wondered, 'What's going on?'

Just then, Ojama Yellow appeared next to him and said annoyingly, "What's up, boss?"

Chazz growled and said, "Leave me alone."

Ojama Yellow didn't disappear and kept annoying Chazz until a note flew in and landed on Chazz's head. Wondering what it was, he took it and read, "Want to see your girlfriend again? Come to the shore by the Obelisk dorm. Don't let anyone see you and leave your duel disk."

Ojama Yellow jumped on Chazz's shoulder and asked, "What are you going to do?"

Chazz grabbed the annoying pest and squished him. "YOU'RE not to do a thing! I'm going to get Aziza." With that, he left to get Aziza.

Will Chazz be able to rescue Aziza? Find out next time!


	16. Brainwashed and combined

Unlocking the power

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh GX. I just own the new characters.

Chapter 16: Brainwashed and combined

Chazz quickly made his way to the docks. It wasn't an easy journey. He had to hide a lot of times in order to not be seen. He finally had it and crawled in the bushes. His clothes got ripped and he got scratched up quite a bit. But he knew he had to get Aziza back. Ojama Yellow appeared on his shoulder and said, "Why are you crawling around in the dirt, boss?"

Chazz slightly growled and hissed, "The note said to not to be seen. Now leave me alone!"

Ojama Yellow continued to annoy him and Chazz kept hissing at him to leave him alone. Just then, he fell. He was too busy to notice that he had come to the drop of a hill. He quickly grabbed a rock to keep from falling. But his fingers slipped and he fell to the rocky bottom. He survived but was pretty banged up. groaning, he slowly got up and clutched his shoulder. Ojama Yellow appeared on his shoulder and said, "Boy, you're pretty banged up. I hope this girl is worth it."

Chazz took a swing at the creature and injured his arm. Clutching his arm, he growled, "Aziza IS worth it! Now leave me alone!"

With that, Chazz limped over to where the dock was. Once there, he got a boat ready and headed out for the Obelisk dorm. It took him longer than usual because of his fall but he was determined to get to Aziza. As he made his way to the Obelisk dorm, he saw something glowing by the docks. Swallowing hard, he rowed to the light.

He finally made it and got out of the boat. But he stumbled from an injury on his leg. Clutching his leg, he tried to crawl to land. But someone stopped in front of him. He looked up and saw that it was Tut. He laughed at the teenager and asked, "What the hell happened to you?"

Chazz just growled, "Where's Aziza?"

At first Tut feigned ignorance. "Aziza? I don't know who you're talking about."

Chazz grabbed Tut's ankle and growled, "Where…is Aziza?"

Tut then acted like he just remembered what Chazz was talking about. "Oh! You mean Zalika's host! Why did you say so?"

Chazz growled as Tut picked him up and brushed him off. "Oh, it doesn't matter. Neither Zalika nor her host exist anymore."

Chazz looked at Tut, stunned. "What did you say?"

Tut smirked. "Technically, neither of them exists as individuals. They're a new person now." Seeing Chazz's confused face, Tut said, "Come and see."

With that, Tut put a binding spell on Chazz and dragged him to where the light was glowing. When he stopped, he released Chazz and got him in a headlock. "Got him, Kanika."

Kanika came out from behind a corner and smirked evilly. "Like a moth to the flame…"

Chazz struggled to get out of Tut's grip and growled, "Where is she? Where is Aziza?"

Kanika looked confused until Tut said, "He means Azilika."

Chazz was confused. "Who?"

Kanika then nodded. "Oh…okay." Seeing Chazz's confused look, she said, "Aziza and Zalika no longer exist…as individuals. Instead…they're a new person."

Chazz growled. "Will you people speak clearly for once? What did you do to her?"

Kanika just chuckled and snapped her fingers. A hooded figure with a cape appeared next to Kanika. The evil woman removed the hood and cape and Chazz's eyes grew wide. The person was one body but was, in a way, split down the middle. One side was different from the other. She was Aziza…and Zalika. The left side of the girl was Aziza, brown hair with red bang and red eyes. but the right side was Zalika, red hair and black eyes. Looking at her, Chazz asked, "What did you do?"

Kanika chuckled and patted Aziza/Zalika. "Meet Azilika. She is our creation…a chimera, if you will. We combined Zalika and her host into one body. Now…they each control a side of the new body."

Before Chazz could react, Tut pushed him to the ground in front of Aziza/Zalika. The chimera looked at him in curiosity as Kanika said, "Destroy him."

She and Tut jumped up on the wall to watch. Chazz stood up and clutched his arm. "Aziza…don't do this."

The creature didn't react. Instead, it leapt at Chazz with great speed. Chazz had dodge and barely missed her attack. The creature continued to lunge at him and Chazz kept dodging. From above, Kanika and Tut were enjoying the show. Tut said, "You're right. This is entertaining."

Kanika chuckled. "I told you."

When she said that, their creation kicked Chazz to the wall and got in front of him. Chazz winced at his injuries and said, "Aziza…it's me."

Zalika's side didn't respond but Aziza's side shed a tear. Thinking fast, Chazz went forward and kissed her. The creation reacted in surprise and tried to get away. But Chazz held her tightly so she couldn't get away. Tut and Kanika were surprised at this. "What's going on? This was not supposed to happen!" Kanika hissed.

Tut shook his head. "Azilika will stop him…and punish him."

Kanika looked down and her eyes grew wide. "What the hell?"

Tut looked and his eyes grew wide as well. Their creature was kissing Chazz back. As they continued to watch, she changed back to Aziza. The couple broke the kiss and Chazz was relieved to see that she was all right. Aziza looked at his injuries and said, "Chazz…what happened to you?"

Chazz shook his head and said, "Don't worry about it. You're safe now."

Aziza hugged Chazz tightly and Chazz hugged her back. When they broke apart, he saw that Zalika had returned. "Thank you, Chazz. Now…if you don't mind…I have some unfinished business to attend to." She looked up at Tut and Kanika and scowled.

The final battle…next time!


	17. The final battle

Unlocking the power

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh GX. I just own the new characters.

Chapter 17: The final battle

Zalika looked up at Tut and Kanika. The two siblings glared down at her. Zalika made Chazz sit down and said, "You stay here."

Chazz protested, "Why? I can help!"

Zalika snapped, "If you try to help, you'll get killed! You stay here! I don't want to hear Aziza yell at me for making you rush into danger!"

Chazz gave in and nodded. Zalika nodded and sprouted demon wings. Seeing Chazz's surprised reaction, she said, "I've had these for a while. Father gave them to me when I was eight. Unfortunately, those two idiots also have wings."

Looking up, she saw that the siblings had sprouted their wings. She scoffed and went into the air. Clutching his shoulder, Chazz stood up and started to climb up the wall for a better view. It wasn't easy with his injuries but he finally got to the top of the wall. Once there, he laid down and watched the battle.

Zalika stayed where she was, waiting for the twins to make the first move. But Kanika and Tut decided to let Zalika make the first move. Granted, they knew that she would never charge right into battle; she knew better. But they knew how impatient she was and how short her temper was. They thought that she would attack them if they waited.

Zalika sensed what they were doing and shook her head. "Nice try. I'm not going to attack you first."

Kanika growled. "Why not?"

Zalika chuckled. "For one thing, that is such an old tactic. Second…I'm not like that anymore. I've changed."

Kanika was shocked. "You? Changed? Ha! You could never change! No one in the past could ever change you! What's so special about your current host?"

Tut suggested, "Maybe…she's different."

Kanika hissed, "I didn't ask you!"

Tut slightly shrugged. "I was just suggesting…"

Kanika covered his mouth. "Just shut up and let Zalika answer my question!"

Zalika scoffed. "Don't you recognize my host?"

Kanika and Tut had no idea what she was talking about. Zalika rolled her eyes and said, "And I thought that you two are experts on Ancient Egypt history."

Kanika hissed, "We are! How dare you accuse us of not knowing our stuff!"

Tut agreed. "We know everything about Ancient Egypt! So what are you talking about?"

Zalika smirked. "Remember the Egyptian princess…who fell in love with the Nubian prince, an enemy of Egypt?"

Kanika and Tut suddenly realized what she was talking about. Kanika said, "Your host is that princess? That's not possible!"

Zalika smirked more. "And why not?"

"Because that weak princess vowed that she and her prince would be reborn and reunited! Where's the Nubian prince?"

Tut took a look at Chazz and he did a double take. He touched his sister's shoulder and said, "Kanika…have you taken a close look at Zalika's host's boyfriend?"

Kanika brushed her brother's hand off of her shoulder. "What are you talking about?"

Tut pointed at Chazz and Kanika took a look. Her eyes grew wide and she grinned evilly. "Ah…now I see."

Chazz had no idea what was going on. Kanika shot a shadow ball at him. Eyes wide, Zalika put a shield around him and growled, "Leave him alone!"

Kanika grinned at Zalika. "How come you're being so protective of that boy? He's an enemy to our race!"

Chazz was still very confused but saw Zalika starting to glow black. She hissed, "That was his past life. Nowadays, he is not like that! Besides, you will not harm anyone…not while I'm here!"

Tut slightly smiled at Zalika. But Kanika growled. "You cannot order me around! I was your Mother in your past life! I order you around!"

Zalika growled lowly. "You do not order me around in any life, past or present! Only I can order myself around! You have no power over me!"

Kanika scoffed. "You're wrong," she said quietly.

Tut and Zalika wondered what Kanika meant. They found out. Kanika glowed red and started shooting red energy balls at Zalika. Eyes wide, Zalika kept dodging the energy balls. Flying to his sister, Tut said, "What are you, insane? What are you doing? You could kill Zalika!"

Kanika smirked evilly. "That's the point…"

Tut was shocked. He was about to say something when he heard Zalika AND Aziza scream. He turned around to see that the young girl was trapped in an energy ball. Aziza and Zalika were being pulled apart by black lightening. Tut and Chazz's eyes grew wide. Chazz started pounding on the shield, trying to get out. "Stop it! You're going to kill her!"

Tut agreed. "Kanika, stop this! You're going to destroy Zalika!"

Kanika smirked evilly. "I know…that's the point."

Tut's eyes grew wide. "What are you saying? You want to kill Zalika?"

Kanika hit Tut across the face. "Yes! I want to kill Zalika! I have had it with her! She has been giving me attitude ever since her Father died! Now my patience has been spent! Because of that, Zalika and her princess host must die!"

Tut growled and grabbed his sister by the throat. Kanika struggled to breath as she looked her twin. "What's the matter with you?"

Tut growled as he let Chazz and Zalika go. Zalika quickly went to Chazz and covered him with her wings. Kanika growled. "Have you gone mad?"

Tut started to glow red as he continued to growl at Kanika. "I have had enough with you! I will not be ordered around by you anymore! You…and I…have to die!"

Kanika's eyes grew wide. "I will not die! Not until I destroy Zalika!"

Tut shook his head. "Sorry…that's not going to happen. Zalika has changed and I am proud of her. She has changed because of the princess. You cannot kill her for the progress she has made."

Kanika growled. "Yes, I can!"

Tut shook his head again. "No…"

Before Kanika could react, Tut's glow intensified. Zalika turned away and covered Chazz even more as their enemies exploded to nothing. She looked up and saw that the twins were gone. Breathing a big sigh of relief, her wings went back into her back and she said, "They're finally gone. Geez, it's about time."

Chazz nodded but then remembered something that the three were talking about a while ago. "Zalika, was Aziza…really an Egyptian princess? And me…was I really a Nubian prince? Please tell me that you and those idiots were lying."

Zalika just smirked and gave Aziza direct control. She groaned and clutched her head. Chazz asked her, "Are you all right?"

Aziza just nodded. "Yeah…what are you still doing here?"

Chazz blushed. "Well…you were in danger. I wasn't about to abandon the girl I love."

Aziza's eyes grew a little wide and she blushed. "What did you say?"

Chazz blushed a little deeper as he put his hand on Aziza's cheek. "Aziza…I love you."

Aziza smiled and touched his hand. "I love you, too."

Chazz smiled and brought Aziza into a kiss. Breaking the kiss, Aziza said softly, "You better get back. You don't want to get caught and get into trouble."

Chazz just nodded and gave Aziza another kiss. Still blushing, he headed back for his boat to go back to the Slifer dorm. Aziza watched him for a while and went to her dorm as well. When she made it back to her room, she whispered to Zalika, "Zalika…was I really an Egyptian princess…and was Chazz my Nubian prince?"

Zalika just smirked. "Oh…you'll see."

Were Chazz and Aziza really royalty in the past? Find out next time!


	18. Recalling a past life with help

Unlocking the power

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh GX. I just own the new characters.

Chapter 18: Recalling a past life with help

As the school days went on, Chazz and Aziza grew closer. As before, they couldn't be together all the time. But when they were together, they enjoyed each other's company. Zalika would always look at them and shake her head in amusement. She would also tease her host every now and then but Aziza just ignored her.

During that time, Aziza kept asking Zalika if she really had a past life as a princess. But Zalika refused to tell her. In fact, all she said was, "You'll see."

Aziza kept pushing but then gave up. She had a lot to be thankful for from Zalika. She helped Aziza with Kanika and Tut. She gave her host good grades on the battle field. She also helped her host and Chazz get together. But her curiosity got the best of her one day at the announcement of an upcoming event.

---

Aziza was walking around aimlessly around the dueling field when she noticed a poster on the wall. She started to walk past it but then walked back to look at it. Her eyes grew wide at what she saw. Zalika appeared next to her and asked, 'What's up?'

Aziza just pointed to the poster. Zalika took a look and nodded. 'Cool, an ancient Egyptian exhibit. That's a first, I assume.'

Aziza nodded. "Yeah! Oh boy!"

Zalika rolled her eyes. 'You're weird, you know that?'

Aziza just shrugged. She then noticed and read aloud a notice in the corner. "'New discovery of era after the Shadow Games!' Hmm, that ought to be cool."

Zalika just nodded. 'You would think so.'

Aziza looked at her dark side. "What did you say? What do you mean?"

Zalika tried to look away but Aziza got in front of her. "Tell me what you meant by that statement you made."

Zalika sighed. 'That era…is the era you lived during your past life.'

Aziza's eyes grew wide. "You mean…I really did have a past life?" Off of Zalika's nod, Aziza asked, "What was it like? Was it as interesting as this life? Was Chazz in it?"

Zalika held her hand up. 'I can't tell you.'

"Why not?"

'For one thing, I don't know all the details. Second…it's not my place to tell you.'

Aziza rolled her eyes. "By the way, how much longer are you going to be here? I mean, as far as I'm concerned, you've done all you were supposed to do."

Zalika nodded. 'Yeah…I agree. I talked to Anubis and he said my job here isn't done yet. I have one more duty to do.'

"What is this last job?"

Zalika shrugged. 'I have no idea. I asked up but Anubis said that he would tell me when the time was right. That probably means when the time is right for HIM.'

Aziza agreed. "Yeah…Anubis and the other gods work in mysterious ways."

---

A few days later, the Ancient Egyptian exhibit was set in the exhibit room. Chazz took Aziza that day and they enjoyed the items. Aziza felt like a little kid, running from one stand to another. Chazz just shook his head at his girlfriend and tried to keep up with her. One stand made her stay longer than the others. Chazz joined her and looked at the item. It was a piece of reed paper with hieroglyphics on it. Chazz wondered, "What's it say?"

Aziza shook her head. "I don't know. Father didn't let me learn any of that ancient language, no matter what Aunt Ishizu told him."

'I can translate," sounded Zalika's voice in the back of Aziza's mind.

Aziza nodded and let Zalika take the dominant control. Zalika then looked at the paper and her eyes grew wide. Seeing this, Chazz asked, "What does it say?"

Zalika sighed and shook her head. "I have to do this?"

"What? What does it say?"

"It's like an order. I recognize it from one of Kanika's studies. A princess fell in love with a Nubian prince during the time that her Father, Pharaoh Seto after Atem gave him the throne, was at war with the country of Nubia. The two royal teens shared a night, if you know what I mean, and he was imprisoned for life. He would have been killed but the queen convinced the Pharaoh to spare his life after clearing up a misunderstanding."

Chazz winced. "Why was he punished?"

Zalika chuckled. "Think about it. An Egyptian princess and a Nubian prince? That's forbidden, to be with someone of an enemy country. Besides…her Father assumed that he forced himself on her."

Chazz was shocked and said without realizing, "I did not! She came onto me!" He then caught himself. "Did I just say that?"

Zalika chuckled. "Yes, you did…and yes, she did come onto you…Manjyome."

Chazz looked at Zalika. "What? Are you serious?"

Zalika nodded. "If you want…I can show you and Aziza."

Chazz nodded. Aziza came out and nodded as well. Listening to Zalika, she took Chazz's hand, lead him out of the room, and squeezed the two of them into a closet. Blushing, Chazz asked, "Are you sure that we should be in here?"

Aziza was blushing as well but answered, "Zalika told me to come here. Now…hold me close and close your eyes." Chazz blushed even deeper but obeyed.

---

When he opened his eyes again, he found him and Aziza in her soul room. It was still littered with Duel Monsters items. But her picture on the wall was now of her and Chazz kissing. She blushed deeply and tried to cover it. Chazz chuckled and pulled her close. "Good idea." He then kissed her.

They kept kissing until Zalika entered and saw them. "Hey, hey, hey! Keep the romance at a minimum in front of me!"

Chazz and Aziza broke the kiss and stayed close, blushing. Zalika rolled her eyes. She then went to the picture and it looked like she was starting to tear it off. Aziza asked, "What are you doing?"

Zalika found what she was looking for and opened a door. The picture was the exact length of the door. "Come on, I know better than to take down your stuff. Besides, I can't even if I wanted to."

Aziza shook her head. "Will you be with us?"

Zalika nodded. "Yeah. You need a guide."

Taking a deep breath, Aziza took Chazz's hand and they entered right behind Zalika.

What does the past have to show? Find out next time!


	19. Falling for an enemy

Unlocking the power

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh GX. I just own the new characters.

Chapter 19: Falling for an enemy

Egypt was at war. Egypt attacked Nubia a few weeks ago with the thought of expanding their country. Battles were constantly being fought and lives were being lost. Egypt thought that it had the country in its grips. But Nubia sprang a surprise attack that pushed Egypt's forces back. Seto wasn't about to give up, despite the fact that neither country seemed to be winning at the moment. Everyone was worried and on edge. That is, almost everyone.

The 16-year-old princess was sneaking around to leave the palace. She kept hiding from the royal court and guards. Her brown hair and red bangs was constantly being flipped from whipping behind pillars to not be seen. Finally she got close to the exit. Quietly giggling, she started to head for the exit when she heard a familiar male voice say, "Where do you think you're going, Aziza?"

Princess Aziza froze and groaned. She then turned around to face Seto. "Hi, Father."

Seto crossed his arms. "You weren't going to sneak out of the palace, were you?"

Aziza hesitated and scratched the back of her neck. "Um…what if I was?"

Seto shook his head. "Aziza, you know better than to go off all alone! We're at war here!"

Aziza just rolled her eyes. "Father, no one is going to attack me while I'm washing."

Seto froze for a moment. "Oh. Then why were you sneaking around?"

Aziza sighed. "If I were to tell you or Mother, you two would have insisted on my having a guard."

Seto nodded. "Yes, we would have. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes, I do. I can't bathe with a male guard watching me. Think about it. Do you think that I would get undressed and bathe with a man nearby?"

Seto realized what she was referring to. "I see. You can bathe in the palace's public bath."

Aziza bowed. "Thank you, Father." With that, she left.

Seto sighed and shook his head. "I don't know what to do with her."

A female voice rang out, "What's going on with our daughter?"

Seto slightly smiled and turned to his left. His brunette queen, Tilaka, was standing there with a small smile on her face. Seto sighed again. "Aziza is not taking the war seriously."

Tilaka shook her head. "Of course she wouldn't. It's not affecting her personally. Besides, she's a teenager. She's not going to listen to us all the time."

Seto groaned. "She's a princess. She should know better."

Tilaka shook her head again. "No, she shouldn't. Besides, you didn't listen to YOUR parents all the time."

"I did listen!"

"If you did, you never would have been with Kisara, a peasant…or me, a servant."

Seto knew that she was right and slightly blushed. Tilaka smiled and hugged Seto. "Don't worry about Aziza. She'll be fine."

---

Aziza arrived at the public bath. It was on the roof of a lower part of the palace. She giggled and kicked the water around a little. A few guards came into view and Aziza froze. She didn't feel comfortable with the guards there. Even though they turned their back, she refused to undressed. No one knew that they were being watching until it was too late.

Arrows were launched from an unknown source and struck the guards, killing them. Aziza looked around, hoping that she wouldn't get struck. A few darkly-clothed men jumped up and grabbed her. She almost screamed but one held a knife to her throat. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. One man holding her called, "Prince Manjyome, we have the princess!"

Aziza heard someone come up to her. He said, "Hmm…so this is the Egyptian princess of the Pharaoh and a servant, huh? Not bad."

Being brave, Aziza opened her eyes. She saw a prince her age in front of her. She knew he was royalty because of the gold band around his head. He had black hair in a fashion that she was unfamiliar with and dark gray eyes. He came forward and held Aziza's chin to keep her from looking away. "Hmm…who would have thought that the Pharaoh would have a pretty daughter?"

Aziza bit her lower lip, fearing for her life. Manjyome saw the fear in her eyes and he unexpectedly felt his heart squeeze. The two continued to look into each other's eyes. Growing impatient, the man holding the knife to her throat asked, "Prince? Do you want me to kill her?"

Manjyome looked into Aziza's eyes and slowly shook his head. "No…let her go."

Aziza was surprised and so was her holder. He refused to move until Manjyome grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the princess. "I said let her go, slave!"

The slave nodded and Manjyome tossed him aside. Turning to Aziza, he said, "See you around, cutie. I'd watch your back. My Father's men can be rather rough." With that, he and his followers jumped down.

Aziza looked down and saw Manjyome looking up at her. He smirked and nodded at her. He then took off but not before striking a guard down. Aziza's eyes followed him until she lost sight of him. She murmured, "He's very handsome…but an enemy. Too bad."

She left and started to go to her room. Along the way, she ran into Seto, who noticed, "Why aren't you wet?"

Aziza could have told him that she was attacked and almost killed but she said, "I decided to wait. Mother and I can bathe together."

Seto raised his eyebrow but Aziza took off for her room before he could ask. Once there, she went to the window and looked out onto the battle. She sighed and sat down. "Prince Manjyome…will I see you again? Why did you spare me? What is this feeling I have?"

What's going on with Princess Aziza? Find out next time!


	20. Secret meetings

Unlocking the power

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh GX. I just own the new characters.

Chapter 20: Secret meetings

As the war went on, Aziza kept thinking about her brief encounter with Manjyome. She didn't understand why she kept thinking about him. She knew that he was an enemy and that her Father was trying to take over his country. But there was something about him that she couldn't ignore. However she had no idea what it was.

Over that time, her family realized that she was acting different. She was often staring into space. She seemed to have a faraway look in his eyes. Seto got very suspicious. He kept asking her what was wrong but Aziza kept saying that she was fine. Finally he had enough and asked her one day, "Aziza, what is the matter with you?"

Aziza just shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're not acting like yourself. Ever since that day, you've changed. Did something happen that day that you're not telling me?"

Aziza shook her head. "No. Why would I keep anything from you?"

"You've been keeping your problems to yourself for some time now."

"I have not!"

"Yes, you have! Something has been bothering you and you haven't told either me or your Mother!"

"That is because nothing is bothering me!"

Seto crossed his arms. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I don't! now I want you to tell me what is bothering you right now!"

Aziza snapped, "There is one thing bothering me! It's you constantly asking me if there is something on my mind! Get it through your head! Nothing is bothering me! So leave me alone!" With that, she stormed off to her room.

Seto snapped, "Aziza, you get back here right now!" But Aziza ignored him and went to her room. Seto groaned and messaged his right temple. "What is going on with her?"

Having overheard, Tilaka approached him and said, "She's a teenager. They tend to keep things from their parents."

Seto turned to his queen. "We should try to drag it out of her."

Tilaka shook her head. "We should do nothing. Let's let her tell when she wants to tell us."

"She may never tell us."

"That's her choice. No one can force her to do anything."

Seto nodded. "Yes. She is strong and stubborn that way."

Tilaka smiled. "Yes. Those traits she got from you."

Seto slightly blushed but agreed.

---

Aziza pushed back the dark drape that covered her doorway and entered her room. Sighing, she ran her hand through her hair and sat down at her window. She looked out at the tents where the Nubians stayed and wondered, "I wonder what Prince Manjyome is doing."

A familiar voice rang out below her, "At the moment, he's watching you."

Aziza back up, startled. A hook attached to a rope came up and hooked to the edge of the window. The rope then looked like someone was climbing it. Aziza backed up, ready to scream for help. But to her delight, Manjyome climbed in. "Prince…"

Manjyome held his hand up. "Don't call me that. Call me by my name."

Slightly blushing, Aziza stood up and asked, "Manjyome…what are you doing here? Are you launching an attack? Have you been captured? What happened?"

Manjyome stared Aziza down and said, "You, that's what happened."

Aziza didn't understand. "What?"

Manjyome sighed and sat on her bed. "Ever since I met you…I can't get you out of my head. I've tried everything to get you out of my head; training, fighting battles, planning tactics with Father. Nothing works. Finally, I decided to come see you, thinking that this would help."

Aziza grew a little nervous but she didn't know why. Keeping her cool, she admitted, "Actually…I've been thinking about you all the time as well."

Manjyome was surprised. "Really?" Off of her nod, he said, "Any idea why?"

Aziza shook her head. "I don't know. This is all so new to me. I can't ask my parents because then I would have to tell them who I was talking about."

"What's so wrong about that?"

Aziza smiled and sat down next to Manjyome. Manjyome scooted away a little as she said, "I never told them that you attacked that day. If they knew…Father would have you hunted down and killed."

Manjyome shuddered at the thought of that. "I see. So…do you have any idea as to how we can solve this problem?"

Aziza looked at Manjyome a little insulted. "Problem?"

Manjyome nodded. "Yes…our thinking about each other is affecting out daily life. So…what shall we do?"

Aziza shook her head. "I have no idea."

They continued to think about that when Manjyome thought of an idea. "How about this? I'll come to see you every few days to satisfy our need to see each other."

Aziza smiled and nodded. "That's fine by me. But let's do that when Ra sets from the sky. That way, we can have a little privacy."

Manjyome nodded. "Sure. But I have to go now. Father will get suspicious."

Aziza nodded as Manjyome went to the window and jumped down to the ground. She unhooked the hook and he smirked at her. Watching him run back to his camp, she said to herself, "See you in a few days…Manjyome."

---

Three months later, Aziza and Manjyome were no closer to figuring out what was going on with them. This feeling that was in them was totally new to them. They had never felt this way before. But in interest of protecting their evening visits a secret, they didn't ask their parents for advice.

One day of when Manjyome would visit Aziza, her Mother approached her. "Are you sure nothing is on you mind? You know, there is nothing you can't tell me."

Aziza didn't tell her and just looked away. Tilaka looked at her daughter and figured most of her dilemma out. "It's about a boy, isn't it?"

Aziza just blushed and kept quiet. Tilaka smiled. "It IS about a boy. Well…from the look on your face…I figure that you really care for this boy. Who is it? You can tell me."

Aziza shook her head and started for her room. Tilaka told her, "Aziza, just follow your heart. It can never steer you wrong."

Aziza just nodded as she entered her room. Waiting for her at the window was Manjyome. She smiled, sat on her bed, and motioned for him to join her. He sat next to her. "I have to tell you; Father is getting suspicious about where I'm going. I've just told him that I've been scouting out the town and—"

Aziza blurted out, "I love you."

Manjyome froze and looked at her. "What did you say?"

Aziza took a deep breath and said, "I love you. That's why I've been thinking about you all the time. Even though you're a Nubian prince…I don't care about that. I…I love you, Manjyome."

Manjyome was stunned as he looked at her. Sighing, Aziza turned her back to him and closed her eyes. To her surprise, she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She turned her head to see him rest his head on her shoulder. "Manjyome?"

"I love you too, Aziza. That's why I suggested for us to see each other every few days."

Aziza blushed as she turned to look at Manjyome. He started to stroke the top of her head and she sighed. Looking up, she wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him. He kissed her back as she brought him down and they embarked on a passionate journey.

A while later, Manjyome and Aziza were done with their passion. Aziza kept blushing as Manjyome stroked her hair. "That was amazing, Aziza."

Aziza just nodded. Manjyome then realized, "I got to get back."

Aziza whined, "But why?"

Manjyome got up and got dressed. "Father will get very suspicious. Believe me; I would rather stay here with you." Then he noticed, "Are you going to get dressed?"

Aziza shook her head and grinned. "Too tired."

Manjyome blushed but nodded. As he started to leave, Aziza sat up and asked, "Manjyome…did you mean it when you said…that you love me?"

Manjyome stopped and turned. "Yes, I did."

Aziza smiled and Manjyome was about to leave when Seto came in. Seeing Manjyome there and Aziza in bed and not wearing anything, Seto immediately jumped to conclusions. He quickly grabbed the prince and called for guards. When the guards came, he threw Manjyome to them and snapped, "Throw him in the dungeon for raping the princess."

Manjyome grew angry at the accusation and struggled to get free as the guards took him away. Aziza grabbed her dress, put it on, and went to her Father. "Father, you're wrong! It was all voluntary!"

Seto took his daughter and said, "You don't need to lie for him. He'll get the punishment he deserves."

Seto left and Aziza tried to follow him. But she ran into a guard, who pushed her back into her room. She flopped down on her bed and cried her heart out.

What will happen? Find out next time!


	21. Peace and life

Unlocking the power

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh GX. I just own the new characters.

Chapter 21: Peace and life

Aziza was holed up in her room for two days. She kept trying to leave to see Manjyome but the guard refused to move from outside her door. She even tried to jump out the window but there were guards under her window. Finally she gave up and cried her eyes out on her bed.

Finally Seto came in her room. She looked up and hissed. "What do you want?"

Seto sat down on her bed. Aziza scooted back as he said, "I'm so sorry that this happened to you."

"Nothing happened."

"What are you talking about? You were raped."

"I was not! If anything, I came onto him!"

"I don't believe that!"

Aziza stood up in her anger. "Believe it! I love him!"

Seto shook his head. "There is no way that you can love him!"

"Why not?"

"Because he is a Nubian prince! You know better than to be with someone of an enemy race!"

"Then I don't know better! I love him and I demand to see him!"

Seto stood up and took Aziza by the shoulders. "You can't see him."

"Why not?" It then hit her. Her face fell and her eyes grew wide. "No…no…"

Seto sighed. "I need to go settle a few matters. I'll leave you alone."

Seto left and Aziza felt the weight of the situation. She flopped down on her bed and cried bitterly. Seto heard her and wondered, "Why is she crying?" He just shrugged and went on his way.

On the way to the throne room, he ran into Tilaka, who glared at him. He asked, "What's with the glare?"

"You're destroying our daughter's spirit."

"How did I do that? I'm going to punish him for raping our daughter! You know as well as I do that the punishment is death!"

Tilaka crossed his arms. "Think about it, Seto. Aziza inherited your strength. Do you honestly think that someone could force themselves on her? Besides, even if they could, she would have screamed and alerted us."

Seto thought it over and realized that she was right. Manjyome had committed no crime if Aziza hadn't cried out for help. She knew better than to let anyone get away with any sort of crime. "Oh gods."

Tilaka shook her head. "You making a deadly mistake."

Seto ran his hand through his hair and headed back for Aziza's room. "I got to go apologize."

As he went to her room, he ran the apology through his head. He kept trying to find the right to apologize for not letting her explain. But nothing seemed to sound right. When he finally arrived, he lifted up the dark drape to find a huge chest blocking the path. Looking over the chest, he saw Aziza rolled up in a ball on her bed. He said, "Aziza, move this chest. We need to talk."

Aziza threw an idol at him and growled, "We have nothing to talk about! I hate you! Leave me alone!"

Seto kept trying to apologize but Aziza kept throwing stuff at him and yelling at him to leave. Finally he gave up but asked, "Are you ever coming out?" Off her shaking her head, he asked, "What about food?"

Aziza crossed her arms and turned away from Seto. "A servant can give me food. He can put it on the chest. Now leave me alone!"

Seto nodded and said, "I am so sorry for what I did."

Aziza closed her eyes and lowered her head. Seto sighed and left. He ran into Tilaka, who asked, "How did it go?"

Seto shook his head. "Not well. She has a chest in the doorway and she refuses to leave. We'll have to get a servant to serve her meals."

Tilaka nodded. "Yes…well, it can't get any worse."

Seto nodded. "True…but she won't let me near for me to explain the situation. But he should still remain in prison for being part of the plan to kill me." Tilaka just nodded.

---

Three months later, the palace was facing hard times. The Nubian forces were now even more brutal since Manjyome's punishment. Aziza refused to leave her room the entire time, thinking Manjyome was dead. Seto didn't know what to do. "Tilaka, I'm lost. I have no idea what to do."

Tilaka shook her head and was about to say something when they heard Aziza scream, "Mother…MOTHER!"

Tilaka took off for her daughter's room. Seto followed but she stopped her, saying, "No, I better handle this."

Seto nodded and Tilaka continued to Aziza's room. Once there, she lifted the dark drape to see the chest was gone. She entered and Aziza looking out the window. She had on a silk shirt that stopped in the middle of her chest and a long silk skirt on. Tilaka lit up. "Oh, you're wearing your favorite outfit! Does that mean you feel better?"

Aziza shook her head and slowly turned around. As Aziza turned around, Tilaka noticed that her daughter's stomach was a little more rounder than usual. Raising her eyebrow, Tilaka asked, "Have you been sneaking out at night and getting extra food?"

Eyes getting teary, Aziza shook her head and looked at her stomach. She gently touched her stomach with both hands and went down to her knees. Tilaka then figured it out and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my gods…you're…"

Aziza just nodded as she clutched her stomach and started to cry. Tilaka got down and hugged her daughter. "It's okay. It's all right."

Aziza cried on her Mother's shoulder. "How will it be all right? Manjyome is dead…and now here I am…alone, young, and pregnant. How can it be okay?"

Tilaka had Aziza look her in the eyes. "Your Father and I will help. You won't be alone."

Aziza just nodded, got up, and laid down on the bed. "Thank you. Can I have some privacy?"

Tilaka nodded and left. Aziza gently put her hand on her stomach and sighed. "Oh Manjyome…I wish you were here. I need you."

Outside, Tilaka ran into a very shocked Seto. "I suppose you heard," she said.

Seto just nodded and turned to go to the throne room. "I need to see the Nubian royal family."

An hour later, Seto and Tilaka were sitting at their thrones, looking at the two older Nubian princes. Their Father died in battle and Manjyome's brothers, Chosaku and Shoji, had taken over. The tension was great between the two royal families. Aziza entered in a one-piece dress to hide her pregnancy because she didn't know that her Father knew. The two brothers saw her and growled. The eldest, Chosaku, growled, "What is she doing here?"

Seto looked at his daughter, who sat down at the side of his feet, and patted her head. "She has a right to be here."

Shoji shook his head. "She has nothing to do with this situation!"

Tilaka said, "Yes, she does. She's the girl your brother has been seeing for a while."

The Nubian brothers looked at Aziza shocked. Aziza almost touched her stomach but remembered that she was near her Father and controlled herself. Chosaku growled, "What? Manjyome has been seeing an Egyptian princess while we were at war? If he hadn't been killed, I would have killed him myself!"

Seto's eyes lowered. "I walked in on them and assumed that he had raped my daughter."

Shoji was insulted. "Manjyome did what with her? She should be punished, too, for being with an enemy race!"

Seto stood up. "We cannot punish her!"

Chosaku scoffed. "Why? Because she's your daughter?"

Seto sat back down and put his hand on her head. "That…and she's carrying Manjyome's child."

The brothers and Aziza looked at Seto stunned. He looked at his daughter and nodded, saying that he knew. She laid her head on his knee and held her stomach with both hands. Stroking her head, Seto then said to the brothers, "The reason I summoned you two is because I wanted to create a truce."

Chosaku hissed, "Why would we create a truce? You killed our little brother!"

Seto was about to say something when a familiar rang out from behind Seto's throne, "He did not kill me."

To Aziza's and the brothers' surprise, Manjyome walked into view from behind Seto. The brothers were relieved to see him alive. Aziza smiled and started to cry. As he sat down behind Aziza and put his arms around her waist, he said, "The Pharaoh was kind enough to spare my life."

Seto turned his attention back to the two brothers. "Besides, you would have reacted the same way toward Aziza if you found her in that situation. Your reaction would been the same. Now this truce seems to be the smart action to take…especially now because of my daughter's current situation. So…truce?"

Manjyome looked at Seto in confusion, having not overheard about Aziza. Chosaku and Shoji talked amongst themselves and finally said, "Truce."

Aziza smiled but the brothers glared at her as they left. Swallowing hard, she looked at Seto and asked, "How did you find out?"

Seto slightly smiled and said, "I just overheard you telling your Mother." Putting his hand on her shoulder, he said, "We'll leave you two alone."

Aziza just nodded as Seto and Tilaka left the throne room. Manjyome stood her up and they hugged tightly. Aziza cried on his shoulder. "Oh, Manjyome…thank the gods you're alive."

Manjyome hugged her tightly and rubbed his back. "Your Father is very generous. As you know, the punishment for the crime he thought I committed is death. But your Mother saved me. Also…I was surprised when he released me today. But…at least I can be with you now. Your Father told me that I could."

Sniffling, Aziza said, "Thank gods…that me and our baby won't be alone."

Manjyome froze and looked at Aziza. "What did you say?"

Still crying a little, Aziza looked him in the eyes and said, "Manjyome…I'm…I'm pregnant."

Manjyome was stunned as Aziza continued. "Our love has created a new life. We ignored our family's prejudices and followed our hearts. Because of this…this war can stop…and we can have a family of our own. You told me a while ago that you were lonely because your Father only compared you to your brothers. Well…you can never be alone anymore."

Manjyome was still stunned as he sat himself down. Aziza sat down in front of him. Bowing his head a little, he put his hand on her stomach and said, "You…you're carrying my child? Are you…are you going to have it?"

Aziza smiled and put her hand on top of his as a few more tears fell. "Yes."

Manjyome lifted his head to reveal that he was crying. Before Aziza could react, he pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "Thank you." Aziza just hugged him back.

Six months later, Aziza gave birth to a son named Abidos. She and Manjyome were inseparable as they became rulers of Egypt. Her son grew up strong. On her death bed, Aziza said, "Manjyome…when I'm come back…may I find you again…and may we be able to be together again…in happiness."

One more chapter left!


	22. Resting in peace

Unlocking the power

By Tima, Yami's wife

I don't own YuGiOh GX. I just own the new characters.

Chapter 22: Resting in peace

Zalika opened the door to Aziza's room and held it open. Aziza and Chazz came back into the soul room, blushing deeply. Chazz was the first to break the silence. "Wow…who would have thought that we did all that."

Aziza blushed even deeper and said, "I didn't know we did all that stuff that night."

Chazz blushed deeper as Zalika agreed. "Well, you too were rather naughty."

Clearing her throat uneasily, Aziza asked, "So, Zalika…have you completed your duties? Can Ra let you go to the otherworld?"

Zalika closed her eyes for a while as Chazz wrapped his arms around Aziza's waist. Aziza giggled. "Chazz…"

Chazz smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. "Well…our past lives expressed their love this way. Let's copy their example."

Aziza giggled and turned around to face Chazz. They kissed each other and forgot the world around them. Zalika opened her eyes and rolled her eyes. "I thought I told you guys to keep the romance at a minimum around me."

Chazz and Aziza just looked at her. Zalika rolled her eyes and said, "Anubis said that I have one more thing to do. To do that, I'll need Aziza's help."

Aziza nodded. "Of course. But what about Chazz?"

Zalika shook her head. "Sorry, he has to stay here. You can come back and get him when we're done."

Aziza nodded and started to go to Zalika. But Chazz pulled her back. "I'll be waiting."

Aziza blushed and gave Chazz a kiss. Smiling, she joined Zalika's side, who was gagging. Aziza gave her dark side a smack on the back her head as they disappeared. Chazz shook his head and started to take a look at the Duel Monsters cards around the room.

---

Aziza and Zalika arrived at a dark room with stone walls. Looking around, Zalika realized where they were and groaned. "Oh great…"

"Where are we?"

Zalika turned to Aziza. "This is the riddle room. It's the first room I came to when I died. I had to solve a riddle before I passed through to judgment. I suppose I still have to solve the riddle."

Aziza smiled. "Well, ask me the riddle. I'm really good at solving riddles. Dad said it's one of my gifts."

Zalika looked at Aziza and sighed. "All right. Here's the riddle. 'It is strong like metal, yet breakable like reeds. It lasts longer than time, yet can disappear in less than a second. It makes you happy but sad at the same time. It strengthens you, yet can break you into a million pieces.'"

Aziza registered the riddle in her mind and then smiled. "Boy…I haven't heard that riddle since I was a child. Tima told it to me."

"Then you know the answer? What is it?"

Aziza smiled again and put her hand over her heart. "I'll just say this. It's the emotion registered with the heart."

Zalika thought that over and realized what it was. Just then, Anubis appeared in front of them. The two girls immediately bowed down and Anubis had them stand up again. "Hello, Aziza. Welcome back, Zalika. The gods and I have been watching you for a while and we're impressed by your progress. But now you have to prove your worth in the afterworld. First…do you now have the answer to the riddle I gave you?"

Zalika nodded. "Yes…the answer is…love."

Anubis didn't show any emotion and didn't answer. He just disappeared. Zalika ran to him to get him but was too late. She then stood there and wondered, "Were we wrong?"

Her answer was answered when the room started to move. She and Aziza had to move around to keep their balance. Finally they fell but they fell through the floor. They went to each other and held each other's hand so that they wouldn't get separated.

When they landed, they landed on a hard, stone floor. Rubbing their injuries, they looked up and bowed once again. Osiris stood in front of them with the scales. He had them stand up again. "Zalika…I am impressed that you made it here. The other gods and I were starting to have our doubts about you making it."

Zalika smirked. "Well…I have my ways of surprising others."

Aziza sniggered but straightened up when Osiris gave him a look. He then turned to Zalika. "Well…we should get the weighing of your heart started."

Zalika nodded and closed her eyes. As Aziza watched, Osiris reached into Zalika's chest and pulled out her heart, leaving no mark on her. He then put the heart on one scale and the Feather of Truth on the other. Unfortunately, the feather was heaver. Zalika's eyes fell as Osiris sighed. "I'm sorry, Zalika. You cannot pass on."

Zalika went down to her knees and pounded the floor with her fist. Osiris was about to take Zalika's heart when Aziza spoke up. "Hey! What do you expect from Zalika? She's been abused by her family while she was growing up! She had her Father taken from her and died in her bitter anger! She carried her anger around for centuries without anyone doing anything! So you would expect her heart to be heavy! But that doesn't mean that you should ignore everything that she's recently been through! She's let go of her anger! She's found forgiveness! She got revenge on the two people who put her down her whole life! But most of all, she's finally happy! Isn't that enough?"

Zalika looked at Aziza in amazement. Smiling, she stood up and nudged Aziza. "Hey…thanks for everything you did."

Aziza smiled and shook her head. "No…thank you for everything you did."

Zalika smirked and pulled Aziza into a headlock. Aziza tried to get out as the two girls laughed. Osiris watched the interaction between the two girls and smiled a small smile. Stealing a look, Zalika saw that the scale holding the feather went down. She smiled brightly as Aziza noticed. Osiris looked and said, "Zalika, your heart is lighter than the feather. You can move on to the afterworld."

Zalika smiled but Aziza's face fell. Osiris disappeared and a bright light appeared before them. Zalika started to go but Aziza held her back. "Do you really have to go?"

Zalika looked at Aziza and just nodded. "Yes…I belong there, not here."

Aziza looked down. Smiling, Zalika lifted her host's head to look in her eyes and said, "Thank you…for freeing me of my misery."

Aziza just nodded as Zalika went on to the light. Her clothes changed to that of an Ancient Egyptian girl's dress. But just before she disappeared, she turned around and looked at Aziza. Seeing her tears, Zalika started to cry as well as she waved. Aziza waved as Zalika turned and disappeared into the light. Just then another light appeared behind Aziza. She turned around and covered her eyes.

---

Dr. Crowler was looking for Chazz when he heard clattering in the nearby closet. Curious, he opened it and Chazz and Aziza fell out onto the floor. Crowler freaked and Chazz shooed him away. He then turned to Aziza and asked, "How'd it go?"

Aziza nodded. "She moved on. She's gone."

Chazz nodded and helped her up. "You did good."

Aziza just nodded again. Chazz pulled her into a hug and said, "You helped her to let go of her anger. You saved her life…and mine, as well."

Aziza smiled and looked Chazz in the eye. "Yes…"

Chazz nodded and kissed her.

_Fin_


End file.
